Something Weird about Flower
by authorlama
Summary: "Kibum… Sungmin… cocok. Siwon… Sungmin… emm, ya oke lah.. Kyuhyun… Sungmin? Sama sekali tidak cocok."/author siap-siap dicabik-cabik/ Summary yang menyesatkan. ckckck
1. Chapter 1

**Something Weird About Flower**

**Part #1**

Tap tap tap…

-Lee Sungmin POV-

Nervous, tanganku terasa dingin dan tenggorokanku kering luar biasa. Rasanya sebotol Poca—Swe-t pun bahkan tidak bisa menghilangkan kemarau ditenggorokanku itu. 'Apa kau habis berlari?' seseorang bertanya –sebenarnya itu hati kecilku, mungkin-. Tapi tidak, aku bukannya habis berlari, aku hanya baru saja sampai disini. Ruangan dengan bangku dan kursi khas yang tertata rapi tak lupa dengan satu penghuni dimasing-masing bangkunya. Semuanya diam. Aku melirik sekilas kedepan, memandang sekeliling kemudian menunduk lagi. Seseorang yang menemaniku memasuki ruangan itu mulai angkat bicara.

"Yaa.. Ini murid baru dikelas ini, namanya , em—siapa tadi namamu?" tanyanya padaku. Yaa aku memakluminya karena menanyakan namaku kembali padahal baru sekitar 10 menit yang lalu aku memperkenalkan diri padanya. Mungkin karena dia sudah tua, aku menjawab sambil tersenyum.. "Lee Sungmin imnida"

"Ah.. Lee Sungmin.." jawabnya sambil membawa sebatang kapur dan lalu menghadap papan tulis. Hendak menulis namaku disana sepertinya. Baru dia menggoreskan kapurnya menuliskan namaku disana, Lee Sungmin. Cukup besar kukira untuk bisa dilihat sampai ke bangku paling belakang.

Ia menyimpan kembali kapur itu. Lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kepada mereka yang duduk diam sedari tadi sambil memperhatikan kami, mungkin author *pede yang terlihat agak berbeda. Park-songsaenim berkata "Bertemanlah dengan baik dengan Sungmin-shi, dia murid pindahan dari negeri yang jaaauh sekali. Dan jangan buat dia kesulitan disini. Arrasseo?"

"Ne~" jawab mereka serempak, ada yang antusias menjawabnya ada yang ogah-ogahan, ada yang hanya mengangguk ada pula yang hanya diam tak menghiraukan.

"Annyeong~ Lee Sungmin imnida. Mohon bantuannya sekalian." Ucapku dan membungkuk setelahnya. Ya itu cara mengekspresikan penghormatan disini.

"Nah, Sungmin shi. Eung.." Park-songsaenim berkata tiba-tiba sambil celingak-celinguk melihat ke depan seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. "Ahh.." lanjutnya kemudian sambil menunjuk satu bangku kosong yang letaknya amaat sangaat paliing belakang.

"Kau bisa duduk dibangku sana ". lanjut Park-songsaenim lalu mengambil penghapus papan tulis, menghapus tulisan namaku yang terpangpang disana. Sementara itu aku mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat tujuan *halah, menjuju bangku kosong yang letaknya *sekali lagi* amaat sangaat paliing belakang. Letaknya berada diurutan kedua dekat jendela yang letaknya sebelah kiri, dan ketiga setelah pintu belakang yang letaknya sebelah kanan, itu jika kau sedang berdiri menghadap papan tulis yang jauhnya sekian kilometer itu *lebay*.

Ya.. seperti yang aku jelaskan tadi ruangan itu, kelas itu, aku duduk di bagian paling belakang. Di tempat asalku, daerah belakang itu adalah sarang kaum-kaum *siswa maksudnya* yang biasanya kurang disukai atau pun menyukai, entah itu berandal, kurang pandai, kurang bersosialisasi, dan semacamnya. Tidak semua seperti itu memang , ya rata-ratanya seperti itu. *author menulis dibawah tekanan orang yang biasa duduk di belakang kelas, hawa-hawa pembunuhan mulai terasa disini.

-Lee Sungmin POV end-

Normalnya, disini setiap kelas diisi 6 baris dan 5 kolom bangku, dengan kata lain satu kelas berisi 30 siswa. Itu ideal. Ga kaya ditempat asalku *author*, kadang ada yang sampe diisi hamper 50 orang satu kelas, dalam kasusku *author* ga sampe separah itu, kelasku yang lama Cuma 40 siswa, mayoritas laki-laki tapi di dominasi perempuan. *halah jadi curhat begini.

**-Skip-**

Teeeettt….

Bunyi bel istirahat *akhirnya* berbunyi.

"Hwahh.." Sungmin menrilekskan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Memandang sekeliling. Orang-orang mulai sibuk membereskan buku-buku mereka. Sungmin sendiri? Karena setelah perkenalan tadi langsung pelajaran Park-sosngsaenim jadi tidak ada kesematan untukku atau orang-orang disekitarnya untuk bertanya atau sekedar bercuap-cuap kepadanya. Sepanjang pelajarna mereka hanya diaam, memperhatikan, sesekali menggangguk dan mencatat hal-hal yang dikira penting.

-Lee Sungmin POV-

'Ya ampun, hening gini ni kelas yak…' batinku saat pelajaran berlangsung tadi. Tapi langsung gugur, pudar, luntur, hancur berkeping-keping saat bel istirahat berbunyi dan Park-songsaenim meninggalkan kelas. Mereka langsung… gimana menyebutkannya.. ribut? Kata itu terlalu sederhana. Mereka langsung rusuh dan membuat huru hara lalu membakar ban bekas *plak*.

Oke, mereka Cuma jadi ribut. Jadi siswa sekolah biasa pada umumnya yang suka sekali keributan. Tadinya kukira mereka abnormal *ditimpuk bangku kelas*. Tarnyata aku salah, mereka kelihatannya menyenangkan ntuk dijadikan teman.

"Hey~" sebuah suara dari belakang. Reflex aku memutar kepalaku mengarah ke suara itu berasal. Seorang yeoja dengan rambut lurus hitam, tidak terlalu tinggi tapi posturnya ideal. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearahku. "Lee Hyukjae imnida." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum, ah manis sekali. Aku pun membalas senyum dan uluran tangannya, menjabat tangan kanannya, "Lee Sungmin imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu" ucapku. "ya , aku juga. Apa kau mau ke kantin?" tanyanya setelah selepaskan jabat tangan kami. "Hm.." jawabku sambil mengangguk. Lantas aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku lalu mengikuti langkah Lee hyukjae, ke kantin.

"Lee Hyukjae-shi. Sebelum kita ke kantin, bisakah kau mengunjukkan ku di mana toilaetnya? " tanyaku yang membuatnya berhenti dan berpaling. "Tentu. Dan panggil aku Hyukie, saja. Tidak usah terlalu formal, oke?".

Aku mengangguk "Hm.."

-Lee Sungmin POV end-

Tanpa mereka sadari, sesuatu dibalik jendela kelas yang mereka lewati, tengah memperhatikan. Memperhatikan Hyukie atau memperhatikan Sungmin atau memperhatikan author *plak* ? entahlah. Yang jelas sesuatu yang sesuatu akan segera terjadi sepertinya.

Mianhae kalo bahasa author agak sedikit banyak membingungkan *bow*

**-Skiptime- ***lagi*

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Busett.. malem amat pulang sekolah. Ini masih biasa. Ditempat asalku *author* sebelumnya, kadang pulang jam 10 atau 11 malam. Ngapain? Kesibukan yang menyibukkan. Ahh lupakan..

Sesampai di rumah, bisa disebut rumah, sebetulnya Cuma apartemen kecil berukuran sedang yang biasa dihuni maksimal 3 orang *ga kecil berarti yya*, Sungmin disambut dengan seonggok manusia *plak*, sesosok yeoja berusia 30an yang menatapku dengan tajam. Itu membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Seperti sedang menghadapi pembunuh bayaran yang dengan senjata dibalik badannya akan membunuh Sungmin.

"Wae~?" Tanya Sungmin takut-takut.

"Sungmin-ah .. " panggilnya sambil tak melunturkan tatapan tanjamnya. "belikan aku eskrim di minimarket sana" lanjut yeoja itu sambil menunjuk kearah minimarket yang dimaksud.

"heee~?" ucap Sungmin sambil sweatdrop.

"Kenapa diam aja. Cepat belikan es krim" yeoja itu lalu membalikkan badan Sungmin dan mendorongnya kearah pintu, lalu dengan enteng dia menepuk bahunya sambil berkata "Jangan pake lama ya. Aku sangat ingin eskrim sekarang juga", lalu kemudian dia masuk kembali dan menutup pintu.

BLAM~

-Lee Sungmin POV-

Aku mematung di depan pintu, bahkan aku belum menyimpan tasku, belum minum, belum .. aaarrkkhh, dia itu sangat menyebalkan. Aku pun mau tak mau pergi membeli eskrim. Belum 5 langkah berjalan aku teringat sesuatu yang amaat sangaat penting. Maka aku berbalik dan berteriak, "Ya! Mana uangnya?"

"Pakai uangmu dulu, jika aku sudah mendapatkan gaji akan aku ganti" teriak yeoja itu dari dalam rumah.

"Aisshh. Menyebalkan." Aku kembali berjalan tanpa nyawa *loh* menuju minimarket.

-Lee Sungmin POV end-

Reader pasti bertanya-tanya, siapa yeoja menyebalkan itu sebenarnya. Well, dia adalah anak dari saudara kembar paman keponakan kakak laki-laki ayah Sungmin. Reader bingung? Aku juga bingung. Singkatnya, karena beberapa *banyak* hal Sungmin diasingkan *halah* ke tempat ini dan tinggal bersama adalah anak dari saudara kembar paman keponakan kakak laki-laki ayah Sungmin. *byurr, disiram kopi panas sama reader*

Namanya, eu.. namanya.. panggil aja Teukie-eonni. Penanggung jawab hidup matiku disini, tapi justru yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. *plak ditampar Teukie-eonni*

Dan kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, siapa Sungmin, kenapa Sungmin disini, dan apa yang akan Sungmin alami nantinya? Hanya Tuhan dan author yang tau *dilempar panci, sendok, garpu, pisau sama reader*

Sungmin adalah orang biasa dari segi apapun. Penampilan, biasa. Tinggi, berat, ukuran baju, sepatu, karakter, sifat, biasa. Semuanya ga ada yang aneh. Kemampuan otak, olahraga, seni, beladiri *luar biasa yang itu mah*, biasa. Dan hidupnya berjalan layaknya remaja biasa yang berusia 17 tahun pada umumnya.

Tapi.. Semua berubah sejak sesuatu yang sesuatu terjadi pada Sungmin.

**Flashback **

Ruang guru. 1 bulan yang lalu.

"Sungmin !" teriak guru saat Sungmin memasuki ruangannya. Senyumnya sumringah, atau bisa dibilang menakutkan. Apapun itu Sungmin kira sesuatu yang tidak biasa telah terjadi. Dan memang terjadi sesuatu.

"Ada apa ~ ya?" Tanya Sungmin blah bloh ga ngerti.

"Selamat!"ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"ehh?" ucap Sungmin, speechless.

"Kamu akan pergi ke Korea. Proposalmu diterima. "katanya.

"oo.. "

"…"

"…"

Hening.

"oo.. aja?"

Segaris senyum penuh arti terlukis di wajah Sungmin.

Dalam hati Sungmin udah bungeejumping ke laut afrika. Dia senang bisa kembali ke tempat asalnya, tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada. Meski tidak akan sama seperti sebelumnya saat dia masih di sana. Tapi mungkin dia masih bisa bertemu dengan teman kecilnya disana. Namja baik yang sangat dicintainya. Yaa bilang aja pacarnya gitu ya.. biar ga ribet. Meski ragu apakah namja itu masih mengingat Sungmin atau tidak. Bagaimana pun, Sungmin tetap senang.

Emang Sungmin lagi dimana sekarang? *author ditodong reader*. Pokoknya dia ditempat jauuh, bersama author, kami hidup bersama *author dipenggal fans Sungmin*

**Flashback end**

Ya kurang lebih seperti itu, ga akan terlalu detail karena akan merusak cerita yang memang sudah rusak ini *author sadar diri*

Akhirnya, disinilah Sungmin. Siswa pindahan dari negeri yang jauh. Tinggal bersama saudara jauh. Dengan jarak bangku dengan papan tulis yang juga jauh. *apa coba, halah*

Sampai di minimarket Sungmin langsung ambil eskrim sekenanya. Tidak memperhatikan rasanya apa atau harganya berapa *sombong banget. Ngga deng, dia liat harganya, dia pilih yang paling murah*. Dia bawa ke kasir, membayar dan pulaa~ng.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari dan reader sadari, seseorang memperhatikan dari balik rak-rak minimarket itu. Hingga Sungmin meninggalkan minimarket itu pun dia masih mengikuti dengan pandangannya. Sampai sesuatu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Heyo~ ngapain bengong?" Tanya seseorang sambil menepuk bahunya.

Orang yang ditepuk bahunya terlonjak kaget namun bisa menetralisir ekspresinya menjadi datar, kembali. "Eh! Hyukie.. Aku, beli ramen" jawabnya sambil menunjukkan ramen yang hendak dibayarnya.

"ooo.." balas Hyukie, ya , orang yang mengalihkan pandangannya tadi itu Hyukie, Lee Hyukjae yang pagi ini menjadi teman pertama Sungmin di sekolah barunya.

"eh, kamu tau ada murid baru dikelasku ? dia pindahan dari negeri yang jauuh sekali. Kelihatannya dia anak yang menyenangkan. Mau aku kenalkan padanya, Kyu?"

"jinja? Ehm.. tentu kau harus mengenalkannya padaku" jawab namja yang dipanggil Kyu oleh Hyukie itu sambil mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Hyukie yang masih memilih barang belanjaannya.

"tapi aku sudah mengenalnya.." ucap Kyu saat telah jauh dari Hyukie.

Kyu. Cho Kyuhyun, namja popular di sekolah Sungmin dengan sejuta keahlian dibidang scient dan matematika. Bisa dibilang dia otak computer (?), dan selain itu, dia memang maniak computer, PSP, dan segala macam computer yang berisi game. Dengan pembawaan cool, kalem, keren, dan segala yang membuat yeoja dan namja mana pun langsung terbius dan kemudian mati dalam damai *halah*.

Tapi dalam kenyataan, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna bukan ?

Reader angguk-angguk.

Apalagi author yang satu ini. *mewek-mewek ga jelas*

Faktanya Kyuhyun seperti orang yang terasingkan. Sedikit yang mau dan berani mendekatinya. Dia pribadi yang tertutup. Terlebih setelah dia kehilangan sosok yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Sosok yang sangat dikagumi dan dihormati. Kehilangan itu membuat Kyuhyun menutup diri. Dia kerap menyalahkan diri sendiri atas apa yang terjadi pada orang itu. Pada hyung-nya. Beberapa masih bisa mengerti dan mendampingi Kyuhyun disaat-saat beratnya. Seperti Hyukie, dan Donghae dan teman hyung-nya Kibum.

Tapi kenapa dia bilang dia sudah mengenal Sungmin? Reader bingung? Author juga *gubrag*

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Something Weird About Flower**

**Part #2**

Hari minggu. Libur. Yeey *author ripuh sendiri*

Sengaja Sungmin mematikan weakernya pagi itu, yaa kenapa lagi kalo bukan menikmati-sejenak-waktu-luang-diantara-kesibukannya. Masih bergelut dengan selimur, guling, dan bantal yang penuh 'pulau' *plak!ditampar Sungmin*.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu seperti merayap dibalik selimut, menelusuri garis punggung Sungmin yang tidur tertelungkup. Sesuatu itu mengelus-elus punggung Sungmin.

"hnngg…" Sungmin mencoba menjauhkan diri dari sesuatu itu.

Tapi sesuatu itu tidak menyerah, kembali mengelus-elus punggung Sungmin berulang-ulang. Merasa Sungmin malah semakin nyenyak, akhirnya sesuatu itu menyusup ke balik baju Sungmin. Kali ini bukan Cuma mengelus-elus, tapi menggaruk! Menggaruk dengan kasar! Dengan kuku yang panjang dan tajam! Dengan sekali garukan itu sukses membuat Sungmin terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aaarrrkh!" teriaknya langsung duduk dan meraba-raba punggungnya yang mulai terasa perih. Ditatapnya pelaku yang mengganggu tidurnya, Teuki-eonni.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit tau ! arkh.." bentak Sungmin sambil tetap meraba-taba punggungnya yang sulit dijangkau tangan.

"eheu.." Teuki-eonni malah berekspresi seolah-olah dia yang jadi korban. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dia akan menangis. "aku membangunkanmu karena aku lapar.. Sungmin, masakkan sesuatu untukku, aku lapaa~r sekali." Teuki-eonni berkata sambil memegangi perutnya dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya menggapai-gapai kearah Sungmin, dengan tatapan memelas.

Melihat eonni-nya seperti itu di pagi hari, Sungmin langsung sweatdrop (-_-") . kenapa malah dia yang jadi merasa bersalah. "Ne~ arraseo arraseooo~.." jawab Sungmin sambil berlalu meninggalkan Teuki-eonni menuju dapur. Teuki-eonni yang ditinggalkan hanya cengar-cengir lalu mengikuti Sungmin ke dapur.

-Cho Kyuhyun POV-

Hari ini hari minggu. Aku sudah bersiap pergi mengunjungi hyung-ku. Sudah lama sekali. Setahun, ah.. mungkin lebih aku tidak kesana. Aku harap dia tidak marah padaku.

"aku melihatnya, hyung. Apa kau melihatnya juga? Dia sama seperti yang pernah kau ceritakan. Aku berjanji padamu hyung. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya." Aku simpan kembali album photo itu ditempat yang aman, didalam laci kamar. Tapi kenangan yang terekam baik dalam setiap photo-photo itu, juga tersimpan dalam hatiku.

"aku akan berusaha, hyung. Doakan aku" aku bicara pada bayanganku sendiri di cermin sambil tersenyum. Apa aku gila? Tidak, aku hanya merasa senang. Aku senang karena hyung-ku akhirnya mengirimkanku kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahan-kesalahanku dimasa lalu.

"apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah ini?" Tanyaku pada bayanganku di cermin. "hmm.." aku berfikir. Setelah berapa lama aku putuskan mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang. Aku menempelkan ponsel ditelingaku.

Tuuutt.. tuuut…

"Yeoboseoyoo..?" jawab seseorang diseberang sana.

"ah.. ini aku, Kyuhyun. Bisakah kita bertemu"

"…"

"ya, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan." Jawabku.

"…"

"Ne. kamsahamnida.. aku berhutang padamu."

Tut. Aku memutuskan telpon itu. Kembali menatap cermin. Tersenyum sekilas lalu pergi. Sebelumnya aku mampir dulu ke toko bunga yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumahku. Toko bunga milik Donghae. Temanku sejak kecil.

.

.

"aigoo.. lihat siapa yang datang." Donghae mengangkat wajahnya saat menyadari aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"ahaha.. lama tak berjumpa." Jawabku sambil membungkukkan badan padanya.

"astaga.. formal sekali kau padaku." Donghae menghampiriku dan menepuk bahuku. Jujur saja. Keras sekali.

"Ahh.. sakit." Keluhku sambil mengusap-usap bahuku.

"apa yang membawamu kesini hah? Dan lagi.. waa.. coba ku lihat" kata Donghae sambil berputar-putar mengelilingiku, memandangiku dari atas ke bawah dan kembali ke atas. "Hm.. Kau datang di hari minggu, berpakaian rapi, dan pasti kau kemari untuk membeli bunga.. iya kan.." jelas Donghae.

"Ah.. Ne. aku memang mau membeli bunga." Jawabku.

"Coba ku tebak lagi.. Kau akan pergi berkencan? Astaga kenapa sepagi ini, kyu.. ckckck" katanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ani.. aku mau mengunjungi Siwon-hyung." Jawabku mematahkan analisa Donghae.

"aaa.. begitu.." senyum menggoda Donghae kini berubah menjadi senyum tipis, aku rasa itu senyum tanda simpatik. "Baiklah.. hm.. tunggu sebentar disini." Donghae pergi ke dalam toko beberapa saat lalu kembali dengan membawa sebucket karangan bunga. Disodorkannya karangan bunga itu padaku. "Ini. Ambillah. Ini Gratis."

"dan jangan beralasan apapun untuk menolak karangan bunga ini." Donghae berucap saat aku baru saja ingin berucap. *author parah menyusun kata-kata*

"Gomawo. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Aku harus bertemu seseorang setelah mengunjungi hyung." Kataku pada Donghae.

"Ah! Pacarmu? Kau akan bertemu pacarmu?" Tanya Donghae dengan ekspresi sedikit dibuat-buat.

"Ani.. aku bukan bertemu pacar. Sudah ya aku pergi." Jawabku lalu pergi meninggalkan teman baikku itu. Kupandangi karangan bunga itu.. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

-Cho Kyuhyun POV eng-

"hah.. sudah lama sekali ya." Seseorang muncul mengagetkan Donghae dari lamunannya setelah ditinggal pergi Kyuhyun berusan *konotasinya asa gimana gitu ya*

"Aishh.. kau mengagetkanku." Donghae mengelus-elus dadanya. "Ada apa hari ini. Kenapa orang-orang yang sudah lama tak menemuiku tiba-tiba datang menyapaku seolah-olah baru saja bertemu kemarin sore.." kata Donghae sambil menopang dagu dan mengelus-elusnya. *gaya detektif yang menganalisa*

"kau berlebihan, Donghae. Kita memang baru bertemu kemarin sore, kan." Kata orang yang mengagetkan Donghae lagi karena mengucapkannya persis di samping telinga Donghae. Sontak Donghae membalikkan wajahnya dan tanpa sengaja wajahnya bertemu dengan wajah pemilik suara dengan jarak yang sangat dekat..

Blush..

Keduanya menarik wajah masing-masing. Terlukis semburat warna kemerahan di wajah masing-masing. Mengingat kejadian tadi memang tidak terduga sebelumnya. Keduanya terdiam.

"Shh.. Haha.. kau itu mengagetkanku saja, Hyukie-ah" Donghae mencoba mencairkan kebekuan yang terjadi selama sepersekian detik itu.

"Benarkah?" balas Hyukie seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"ahh.. Kau ini benar-benar.." jawab Donghae sambil berkacak pinggang. Dia sebenarnya bingung akan berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia terlalu gugup. "Ngomong-ngomong, Hyukie. Apa yang membawamu kemari? Apa kau akan membeli bunga? Apa kau akan memberinya untuk kekasihmu?" Tanya Donghae sekenanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang dibelikan bunga.. Kau ini bagaimana.. Shh.. lagi pula aku belum punya kekasih .. -lagi" jawab Hyukie, suaranya semakin pelan saat di akhir kalimat.

"Ah.. Ahaha.. Begitu ya.." jawab Donghae sambil tertawa canggung. Tapi entah kenapa, dia merasa senang mendengarnya.. Mungkinkah, dia kembali.. pada Hyukie.. ahh.. dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Hyukie melihat Donghae sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dalam hati Hyukie tersenyum melihat tingkah Donghae yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Ah.. Ani. Apa kau mau masuk dan minum teh? Pagi ini cukup mendung. Tadinya aku tidak ingin buka toko, tapi entah kenapa aku membukanya." Kata Donghae mengalihkan perhatian.

"Jinja..? Ah mungkin karena aku akan datang hari ini jadi kau merasa seperti itu." Jawab Hyukie sambil tersenyum kea rah Donghae. Belum sempat Donghae membalas ucapan Hyukie. Dia kaget menyadari Hyukie sudah tidak berdiri ditempatnya tadi.

'Hah! Hilang' batin Donghae.

Hyukie hilang, ditelan bumi. *author ditodong pisau sama Hyukie*

"Miann. Aku harus pergi kesuatu tempat, kapan-kapan kau harus undang aku minum teh lagi ya, Donghae.." kata Hyukie sambil berjalan menjauhi Donghae.

Donghae hanya diam ditempatnya berdiri. "Ne. Pasti ku undang." Jawab Donghae sambil melambaikan tangan kea rah Hyukie yang kian menjauh. Ia pun kembali ke aktivitasnya sebelum sisapa teman-teman baiknya tadi. Sesuatu mengganggu pikiran Donghae.

'Hyukie.. pergi kearah yang sama dengan Kyuhyun..' batin Donghae.

"Apa yang ku pikirkan?" Tanya Donghae pada diri sendiri. Kembali membereskan toko yang hendak dibukanya itu.

Sementara itu, di tempat Sungmin, setelah selesai membuatkan makanan untuk eonni-nya yang aneh itu *author dipukul gayung sama Teuki-eonni*, Sungmin beranjak mandi, meskipun dia tidak berniat pergi kemana-mana.

*berdasar pengalaman author, kalo minggu, dan ga pergi-pergi, maka mandipun menjadi hal yang tidak wajib dilakukan. Ckckck. Author yang jorok*

"Sungmin-ah, apa kau tidak akan kemana-mana?" Tanya Teuki-eonni dari meja makan saat Sungmin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ani. Kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin sambil sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya karena habis keramas barusan. "Jangan bilang mau dibelikan eskrim lagi eonni." Potong Sungmin sesaat sebelum Teuki-eonni menjawab.

"Aishh.. kau dendam padaku karena eskrim? Astaga.. Kau kekanakan sekali.. ckckck" jawab Teuki-eonni.

'Harusnya kau berkaca dulu, Teuki-eonni' batin Sungmin, menahan kesal.

"Aku mau pergi mengunjungi rumah temanku. Kalau kau memang tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, maka itu bagus, aku bisa menginggalkan rumah dengan tenang." Lanjut Teuki-eonni sambil bersiap mandi.

"Hm.. Baiklah. Lagi pula aku tidak ada keperluan. Dan tidak ada yang mengajakku pergi. Aku lebih baik tinggal dirumah saja." Jawab Sungmin saat Teuki-eonni melewatinya.

"Baguslah. O ya. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana sekolah barumu? Apa ada namja keren disana? Apa kau mendapat kesulitan? Apa mereka baik padamu? " Tanya Teuki-eonni nyerocos.

"Ahh.. mereka baik padaku. Aku belum terlalu beradaptasi disana. Dan baru mendapat beberapa teman. Tapi aku yakin aku akan terbiasa. Disana cukup menyenangkan. Tidak ada orang-orang aneh atau semacamnya disana." Jawabku. Sambil tetap mengeringkan rambutku yang masih basah.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Aku senang mendengarnya." Balas Teuki-eonni.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Bagaimanapun menyebalkannya Teuki-eonni, tapi dia selalu perhatian pada Sungmin. Lagi pula hanya dengan Teuki-eonni dia bisa berbagi. Setidaknya saat ini, sebelum Teuki-eonni menemukan cintanya lalu menikah. Hahh..

Drrtt.. Drrt..

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk dari teman sekolahnya Hyukie.

From Hyukie:  
>Sungmin-ah, apa kau sedang dirumah? Aku bosan. Ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan. Kau belum berkeliling daerah sini kan? Yayaya … ^^<p>

-Lee Sungmin POV-

Secara teknis, rumahku dan rumah Hyukie memang tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya berjarak sekitar 500 meter dari jalan menuju sekolah yang jaraknya 1 kilometer dai rumah kami masingmasing. Dengan kata lain. 500 meter dari sekolah kami mengambil jalan berlawanan dengan jarak 500 meter. Kesimpulannnya, dari rumahku ke rumah Hyukie sama dengan jarak dari Rumahku ke sekolah dan artinya itu sekitar 1 kilometer.

Reader mengerti? Kalo ngga silahkan ulangi bacanya, atau di skip juga gapapa.

'Hm. Bagaimana ini. Aku sudah berjanji pada Teuki-eonni. Apa aku bilang saja pada eonni kalo aku mau main?' batin Sungmin.

"Eonni, kau akan pulang jam berapa kira?"Tanyaku pada Teuki-eonni.

"Hm? Ah.. tidak akan lama. Wae? "tanyanya padaku.

Ku jelaskan Hyukie yang mengajakku berkeliling. Teuki-eonni bilang itu bagus karena aku memang butuh sosialisasi. Dia bilang aku bisa pergi, dia akan pergi sebentar. Dan akhirnya aku membalas pesan Hyukie dan memberitaunya jam kami bertemu.

-Lee Sungmin POV end-

Tap.. tap..tap.. *suara diawal ff kembali diulangi wkwk*

Aku berlari menuju tempat Hyukie menunggu. "Hahh.. Hah.. Hyukie.." terengah-engah aku ketika berhasil bertemu Hyukie. "Mianhae.. Aku terlambat." Lanjutku.

"Ya! Sungmin-ah! Aku sudah lama menunggumu disini sampai kakiku sakit tau" jawab Hyukie ketus. Aku kaget mendengarnya. "FFffuahaha.. aku bercanda Sungmin-ah.. Mianhae.. haha"

'Aish, kukira dia benar-benar marah padaku' batin Sungmin.

"Ah.. ahah.. ahahaa kau ini.." Sungmin ikut tertawa. "jadi.. kemana kau akan membawaku Hyukie-ah?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Hm.. apa kau suka bunga Sungmin-ah?" Tanya Hyukie membuat Sungmin kaget dan bingung.

"Ehm. Aku suka bunga. Wae?" jawab Sungmin.

"ayo kita ke tempat yang banyak bunga.. Kajja! " Hyukie menarik tangan Sungmin dan mempercepat jalan mereka.

Dari seberang jalan, berdiri seorang namja yang memang memperhatikan Sungmin dan Hyukie sejak lama. Wajahnya tertutup poni dan semakin samar karena memakai topi. Namun, dapat terlihat jelas dia tersenyum. Senyum bahagia? Senyum licik? Entahlah.. sulit dideskripsikan.

"kau.. tetap suka bunga.. benarkah itu, Sungmin-ah?" kata namja itu setengah berbisik. Dia pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri ketika sudah tidak dapat melihat Sungmin dan Hyukie. Dia pergi .. entah kemana.. menuju kegelapan dibelakangnya..

Ehm.. *author ijin lewat*

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Something Weird About Flower**

**Part #3**

'Dimana ini' ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

Semuanya putih. Sekelilingnya berwarna putih.

Aneh. 'apa aku sakit?' pikirnya. Ditengah kebingungannya, tiba-tiba sesuatu mencuri perhatiannya. Sesuatu berwarna pink. Hey itu warna kesukaannya. Ia penasaran dan mencoba mendekat. Tapi ia merasa tidak berjalan sama sekali. Mungkin karena sekitarnya semua putih, jadi memberi efek statis pada segala gerakannya. Sama halnya saat kita bergerak dikegelapan.

Tetap dia coba mendekati benda pink itu. Syukurlah sepertinya semakin dekat. Tapi tunggu dulu. Ada yang aneh. Something weird. Semakin dekat justru warnanya semakin gelap. Sekarang hampir berwarna merah, semakin merah, seperti darah. Sekarang ia melihatnya. Benda merah itu adalah mawar. 'mawar merah?' pikirnya. Diulurkan tangannya untuk meraih mawar tersebut. Lalu .

"Auch! Sakit." Ia langsung menarik kembali tangannya saat merasa sesuatu yang tajam menusuk jarinya. Darah. Jarinya berdarah. Dia sedikit panik. Dilihatnya kembali mawar merah tadi dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika menyadari bunga cantik didepannya tadi berubah menjadi hitam. Mawar hitam. Didekatkan wajahnya perlahan kearah mawat hitam itu. Tiba-tiba..

Wusshh..

Mawar itu menjadi abu. Terbang tertiup angin ke belakang badannya. Diikutinya arah abu yang melayang itu. Membalikkan badannya. Dan didapatinya sesosok namja yang amat dikenalinya, namun entah mengapa ia tidak ingat siapa, ia hanya merasa telah begitu lama mengenalnya. Saat badan Sungmin telah berbalik seutuhnya. Namja itu berjalan mendekat. Ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik badannya.

"Anyeong. Lama tak berjumpa, Sungmin-ah." Namja itu bicara setelah menunduk sekilas pada Sungmin. Karena reflex, Sungmin pun menunduk. Ia amati namja dihadapannya itu.

'Siapa?' batin Sungmin. Tapi belum sempat ia bertanya pada namja tersebut. Sang namja angkat bicara.

"aku membawakan ini untukmu, Sungmin-ah." Sambil menyodorkan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dibalik badan kekarnya sedari tadi. Sungmin sempat kaget melihatnya. Mawar. Lagi. Kali ini berwarna putih, dibalut bungkus bening dengan hiasan berwarna pink. Hey itu warna kesukaannya.

"Ah.. cantik sekali." Ucap Sungmin. "gomawo.." lanjutnya sambil hendak mengambil mawar putih itu. Namun, betapa kagetnya ia ketika menyentuh bunga itu, tiba-tiba bunga dan namja didepannya berubah menjadi abu dan segera terbang tertiup angin. Sungmin yang kaget hanya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Disaat yang sama ia merasa seseorang berdiri dibelakangnya. Tapi kali ibni ia merasa bukan orang baik disana, karena ia merasa orang ini sedang menodongnya dengan sesuatu yang tajam. Dan tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu menusuk punggungnya.

'mati aku' pikirnya.

"Sungmin-ah.. BANGUUUN !"

"Hah! " Sungmin terlonjak seketika saat seseorang berteriak kencang tepat disamping telinganya. Teuki-eonni. Ya, siapa lagi. Membangunkan Sungmin dengan cara yang bisa dibilang kejam.

"Lihat jam berapa ini.. 6.30. sampai kapan kau akan tidur. Kau akan kena masalah kalau sampai terlambat datang kesekolah lebih-lebih kau ini bla-bla-bla-" Teuki-eonni terus mengoceh saat Sungmin justru panic karena bangun kesiangan.

Sungmin bergegas mengganti baju –tanpa mandi, hanya cuci muka- *ternyata Sungmin persis banget sama author wkwk*. Meluncur kemeja makan dan meminum teh hangat yang disediakan Teuki-eonni.

'tumben..' batin Sungmin.

Ya bagaimana pun sebenarnya Teuki-eonni adalah orang yang peduli dan perhatian. Meski terkadang sifatnya diluar akal sehat *plak*. Tetaplah dia yang sekarang bertanggung jawa atas Sungmin.

"Eonni, aku pergi~" teriak Sungmin sambil bergegas pergi tanpa sempat menutup pintu.

"hh.. bagaimana pun kau itu memang remaja biasa, iya kan? Sungmin-ah?" celetuk Teuki-eonni.

Apa maksudnya? *author angkat bahu*

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Sungmin berlari menuju sekolah. Jaraknya memang tidak terlalu jauhkan. Padahal bisa dipastikan dia tidak akan terlambat ke sekolah. Tapi entah mengapa, ia merasa harus sesegera mungkin sampai di sekolah. Makanya ia berlari kesana.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang sekolah, ia berhenti untuk menarik napas. Mengaturnya.

Haa.. huu.. haa.. huu..

Tarik napas keluar napas ala ibu hamil.

"DUARR!" seseorang berteriak sambil menepuk bahu Sungmin dengan keras. Sungmin kaget setengah mati. Namun ia langsung memutar bola matanya ketika tau siapa pelakunya.

"Ahh.. Hyukie-ah. Kau membuatku kaget." Kata Sungmin sambil mengelus-elus dadanya. Dalam rangka meredam amarah tentunya.

"Ahaha.. Mian mian. Habis apa yang kamu lakukan sampai terengah-engah seperti itu. Apa kau di kejar pembunuh bayaran?" Tanya Hyukie sekenanya.

"Ah.. kau itu terlalu banyak menonton film." Jawabku sambil mendorong tangannya pelan.

"ya sudah. Ayo kita ke kelas. Kajja!" ucapnya sambil melingkarkan satu tangannya di bahuku.

Saat kami mulai berjalan aku tersentak dengan semilir wangi yang ku cium. Seperti wangi bunga. Wangi mawar. Hyukie ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "Wae Sungmin-ah?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Apa kau mencium sesuatu Hyukie? Seperti wangi bunga. Mawar?" tanyaku pada Hyukie. Yang ditanya palah celingak-celinguk ga jelas. Mencari-cari sesuatu. Sungminkan nanya soal wewangian, mestinya ditelusuri pake indera penciuman. Bukannya lirik kanan-kiri. Hyukie aneh. *bruk, author didorong Hyukie sampe jatoh ke lumpur*

"he? Aku tidak mencium apapun.." jawab Hyukie dengan gelagat aneh.

"Jinja? Aneh sekali.." balasku. Kami pun melanjutkan langkah menuju kelas kami yang akan di mulai sekitar 5 menit lagi.

Dikejauhan sesosok namja tampan terlihat pucat sambil menyandarkan diri di balik pohon besar dekat gerbang sekolah.

"Nyaris saja.." kata namja itu. Ia pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan TKP dan menuju kelasnya sendiri. Kelas XI. Meninggalkan karangan bunga yang dipegangnya sedari tadi dibalik pohon itu begitu saja.

-skiptime-

"Ahh… akhirnya selesai juga" keluh Hyukie sambil merentangkan tangan ke atas kepalanya. Dilihatnya teman baru yang manis itu. Rambut hitamnya dengan kulit putih, wajah cantik, hidung mancung dan bibir pink alami. Juga sepasang mata yang indah apalagi saat tersenyum. Ia hanya tersenyum sedih melihat teman barunya itu. Loh?

-Hyukie POV-

"Sungmin-ah. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ?" tanyaku saat pelajaran berakhir. Kulihat Sungmin tidak focus pada pelajaran selama sehari ini. Ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya mengingat sesuatu.

"hem? Ah. Anio.. aku hanya sedang melamun." Jawabnya. Lalu kembali diam.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hyukie-ah.." panggilnya. Aku sudah siap memperhatikan. "Aku bermimpi aneh semalam. Bukan mimpi buruk, tapi kukira juga bukan mimpi yang indah. Mungkin mimpi aneh." Jelas Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan?" tanyaku lagi.

"aku bermimpi seorang namja menghampiriku dan memberikan bunga mawar putih kepadaku. Aku merasa seperti mengenal namja itu meski aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Tapi aku tidak tau siapa dia.." jelas Sungmin.

"Hm.. mungkin dia itu cinta sejatimu." Celetukku.

"benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan wajahnya. "Tapi, kalau dia cinta sejatiku kenapa dia malah menjadi abu saat aku menyentuh bunga pemberiannya. Selain itu sebelumnya aku melihat mawar merah dan aku sempat tertusuk durinya, jariku berdarah, lalu tiba-tiba mawar merah itu berubah menjadi hitam. Lalu menjadi abu. Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Hmm.. aku tidak tau. Aku bukan pembaca mimpi." Jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Dari pada memikirkan hal semacam itu bagaimana kalau sore ini kau temani aku ke tempat Donghae? Mau kan?" lanjutku.

"baiklah, toh aku tidak punya acara sepulang sekolah. Dan kukira Teuki-eonni akan pulang terlambat malam ini." Sungmin menyetujui permintaanku.

"Good! Kajja..~" ucapku sambil menarik lengan Sungmin bergegas meninggalkan sekolah.

'Mianhae Sungmin-ah, Jeongmal mianhae~' batinku saat berjalan menuju tempat Donghae bersama Sungmin.

-Hyukie POV end-

Yaa.. sepertinya author lupa menjelaskan beberapa scene sebelumnya *deep bow*. Reader ingat saan Hyukie mengajak Sungmin ke tempat yang penuh bunga? Yaa. Hyukie mengajak Sungmin ke tempat Donghae. Toko bunga Donghae yang jaraknya sama dengan jarak dari rumah Sungmin ke sekolah tapi berlawanan arah. Ahh sudahlah lupakan..

Sesampainya di tempat Donghae, Hyukie memperkenalkan Sungmin pada kawan sejatinya itu.

-flashback-

"Lee Sungmin imnida.. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya pada kawan Hyukie itu.

"Ah.. Lee Sungmin. Nama yang bagus. Lee Donghae imnida.. Aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu" Donghae menundukkan kepalanya, begitu juga Sungmin.

"Ya. Ya. Kenapa formal sekali. ckck" Hyukie menyela ketika melihat Sungmin dan Donghae yang kaku. "Hey, kalian tau apa yang bagus dari kita bertiga?" keduanya, Sungmin dan Donghae melirik kearah Hyukie yang nyengir kuda *plak*.

"Aku Lee Hyukjae." Sambil menunjuk dirinya "Lee Donghae.." menunjuk Donghae. "dan Lee Sungmin.." menunjuk kearah Sungmin. "Bukan kah menarik. Trio Lee. Tiga serangkai .. ahahha" tawanya saat selesai berargumen. Dua yang lainnya saling berpandangan sesaat sebelum ikut tertawa bersama Hyukie.

"Ya, Donghae-ah. Kau berjanji mengundangku minum teh kan? Sekarang aku menagih janji itu." Ucap Hyukie tiba-tiba.

"Aishh.. kau itu benar-benar.. Aku tau aku tau.. ayo masuklah. Kita minum teh bersama." Jawab Donghae sambil menyipitkan mata pada Hyukie. Dan langsung saja Hyukie menghambur masuk kebagian dalam toko yang memang bersatu dengan rumah Donghae. "Ayo Sungmin-ah." Ajak Donghae saat Hyukie sudah berada entah dimana di dalam sana.

"Eh. Ne.." ucapku lalu mengikuti Donghae. Langkahnya terhenti sesaat ketika melihat rangkaian bunga mawar yang indah. Didekatinya rangkaian bunga itu lalu menunduk untuk menghirup wanginya. "Hmm.." gumamnya sambil menutup mata menikmati wangi segar bunga mawar.

"Sungmin-ah. Kajja!" panggil Hyukie tiba-tiba dari dalam toko. Dia pun bergegas menghampirinya. Dan disana lah mereka, trio Lee, memulai ritual pesta teh.

Setelah Sungmin masuk. Dan ketiganya berada di dalam toko. Seorang namja datang menghampiri rangkaian bunga mawar yang tadi menghentikan Sungmin. Diambilnya mawar itu dan meninggalkan sejumlah uang ditempat asal bunga itu di simpan. Sepertinya dia tidak butuh bukti pembelian atau semacamnya. Ahh sudahlah..

Namja itu pun pergi dengan rangkaian bunga mawar ditangannya. Dilihatnya sekilas bunga-bunga itu lalu mendekatkannya ke wajah dan kemudian mencium wanginya. "Hmm.."

.

.

"sampai berjumpa lagi, Donghae-ah." Ucap Sungmin saat akan pulang kepada Donghae. "tehnya enak sekali.." tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh.. begitukah? Ah.. hahaha" jawab Donghae sedikit tersanjung.

"Ya. Donghae-ah! Kau jangan…" ucap Hyukie didepan wajah Donghae, membuat lawan bicaranya itu reflex memundurkan wajahnya.

"Mwo?" tanyanya. Entah karena kaget Hyukie yang tiba-tiba bicara dihadapannya atau karena Hyukie yang tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Ah.. ani. Lupakan saja." Lanjut Hyukie, lalu pergi bersama Sungmin.

"chh.. anak aneh. Kau tidak pernah berubah, Hyukie-ah.." gumam Donghae saat kedua tamunya telah jauh. Ia hendak kembali ke toko namun perhatiannya teralih melihat beberapa lembar uang diantara deretan rangkaian bunga.

'hey.. siapa yang meninggalkan uangnya sembarangan disini?' batin Donghae sambil celingak-celinguk. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. 'eh, bukannya aku menaruh rangkaian bunga mawar disini tadi? Kenapa sekarang menghilang? Ani.. sekarang berubah menjadi uang.. well, uangnya lebih memang. Mungkin ada seseorang yang menukarnya tadi? Ah sudahlah..' pikir Donghae sambil berlalu menuju toko, dan tentunya menyimpan uang itu kedalam saku celananya. Donghae peka juga pada uang ya *plak, ditampar Donghae*.

-flashback end-

-Sungmin POV-

Dan … disinilah kami, aku dan Hyukie, kembali ke tempat Donghae. Toko bunga miliknya. Tidak selalu ramai memang, tapi entah mengapa suasananya begitu nyaman dan menentramkan. Aku betah berlama-lama disini. Selain pemandangannya indah –karena penuh dengan bunga- juga lokasinya yang tidak terlalu dipinggir jalan. Sehingga memberi pembeli kesempatan untuk menikmati keindahan bunga-bunga disini sebelum memutuskan memilih bunga mana yang hendak dibeli.

"AH! Kalian datang, sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Donghae sambil membawa barang yang cukup banyak. Sepertinya habis belanja. Aneh, kalau dia pergi belanja, lalu siapa yang menunggu tokonya?

"Ya! Kau dari mana? Kami sengaja datang, kau malah tidak ada." Protes Hyukie.

"Ah.. Mian mian. Aku harus membeli beberapa barang. Jadi aku pergi ke minimarket disana." Jelas Donghae sambil menyimpan barang-barang belanjaannya.

"apa kau meninggalkan tokomu begitu saja saat kau pergi? Bukankah itu sedikit berbahaya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ah? Ani. Aku menitipkannya pada teman baikku yang sedang berkunjung. Kalian belum bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Donghae.

"Teman baikmu? Memang ada? Kukira hanya aku teman baikmu, hae~" celetuk Hyuk.

"Aish.. Kau ini.. " jawab Donghae sambil berkacak pinggang dan geleng-geleng mendengar pertanyaan dan pernyataan Hyukie. "Ahh. Kemana anak itu? Aku menyuruhnya menunggu sebentar." Donghae berlalu masuk ke toko. Sementara aku dan Hyukie duduk di kursi depan toko yang mirip kirsi taman sebetulnya.

"Mwo? Aku hanya pergi ke toilet.. Lagipula tidak ada pembeli.. kau juga kenapa lama sekali.." terdengar seseorang berbicara dari dalam toko. Semakin lama suaranya semakin jelas. Keduanya, Donghae dan orang itu keluar.

"ah.. kau itu kebiasaan" keluh Donghae pada orang disampingnya. "Ah, ini teman baikku." Donghae menunjuk orang disampingnya itu.

"Kim Ryeowook imnida. Kau boleh memanggilku Wookie." Orang itu menunduk sekilas.

"Lee Sungmin imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Balasku.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida. Panggil aku Hyukie saja." Jawab Hyukie. Nadanya tidak begitu welcome kepada yeoja bernama Wookie itu. "Aku baru tau temanbaikmu itu yeoja yang cantik, Hae.." lanjut Hyukie kemudian. Astaga.. apa dia cemburu? Apa Hyukie menyukai Donghae? Aku tersenyum memikirkannya. Ahh.. Cinta remaja..

"ah. Ahhaha.. apa yang kau bicarakan Hyukie-ah.. dia ini kekasih hyungku. Artinya dia calon kakak iparku. Dia kekasih Yesung-hyung. Kau tidak tau itu?" balas Donghae.

Terlihat wajah kaget dari Hyukie dan sepersekian detik kemudian wajahnya berseri-seri. "Begitukah?" jawab Hyukie singkat. Ckck.. aku baru kali itu melihat Hyukie yang begitu.

"Hey. Apa kalian ingin minum teh?" Tanya yeoja cantik berambut panjang itu.

"Tentu." Jawabku senang.

"y-ya.. ttentu saja.." jawab Hyukie sedikit gugup. Mungkin Karena merasa bersalah karena sempat salah paham.

Kami berempat mengobrol panjang lebar sambil minum teh. Tanpa terasa jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Langit pun sudah gelap. Aku yakin Teuki-eonni sudah ada dirumah sekarang. Aku harus bergegas pulang. Entah mengapa aku merasa tidak nyaman jika pulang lebih malam lagi. Padahal tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku.

Aku pun berpamitan pada Donghae dan Wookie. Dan aku berpisah diperjalanan dengan Hyukie karena memang arah rumah kami berlawanan.

-Sungmin POV end-

Setelah sendiri, Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman berjalan sendiri hari itu. Padahal biasanya ia pulang lebih malam. Aneh. Ia merasa seakan sesuatu atau seseorang sedang mengawasinya. Semakin ia mempercepat langkahnya. Semakin cepat pula detak jantungnya. Entah itu karena memang aktivitas tubuh yang dilakukannya –jalancepat- atau karena perasaan khawatirnya. Apapun itu, ia ingin secepatnya sampai dirumah.

Ia terus berjalan cepat sambil menunduk. Tanpa sadar ada seseorang didepannya yang baru berbelok dari tikungan.

Brukk.

"AH ! ya ampun.." Sungmin terjatuh dan memegangi sikutnya yang sakit terbentur aspal.

Sementara orang yang terlibat insiden kecil itu kaget setengah mati saat mengetahui siapa yeoja yang terjatuh itu. Ia hendak membantu yeoja itu berdiri. Tapi di urungkannya niat baik itu. Ia hanya menunduk sekilas sambil berkata "Mianhae. Jeongmal Mianhae.." lalu dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin yang bengong.

"he.. orang aneh.." gumam Sungmin. Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah. Aneh, sekarang dia tidak merasa khawatir lagi. Ia justru merasa tenang. Kenapa? Entahlah. Akhirnya diapun dengan selamat sampai di rumah.

Tamat

*plak* *author ditampar*

Disaat yang sama seorang namja yang tadi terlibat insiden dengan Sungmin tengah merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Kebodohan karena pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin. Sungguh bukan perbuatan terpuji *ckck author geleng-geleng kepala*

"Pabboya.. pabboya pabboya, Kyuhyun!" namja itu memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri sampai pingsan *halah lebay*

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Something Weird About Flower**

**Part #4**

Berminggu-minggu. Berbulan-bulan. Bertahun-tahun. *oops kelamaan*

Yaa. Sudah cukup lama Sungmin berada di rumah asalnya. Korea. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan segala kebiasaan, peraturan dan keadaan yang lumrah terjai disana. Ia sudah punya cukup banyak teman sekarang. Mulai dari adik kelas. Seperti Henry, adik kelasnya, yeoja yang manis dan imut minta ampun. Sampai kakak kelasnya, namja yang bisa dibilang aneh *plak*, Shindong. Ia ketua gangster di sekolahnya . jadi , beruntunglah Sungmin berteman dengan shindong, karena ia akan jauh terbebas dari segala macam mara bahaya dan gangguan dari segala macam pihak di sekolahnya. Shindong sudah menganggap Sungmin seperti adik kecilnya sendiri. Karena hanya Sungmin yang bersikap normal pada shindong. Emang yang lainnya ngga? Yaa rata-rata.. *author ditoyor shindong*

Setiap istirahat, Sungmin selalu bersama teman-temannya, Hyukie, Henry dan kadang bersama shindong, tapi ga selalu Karena shindong punya kesibukan lain. Menyiksa siswa yang membuat masalah dengannya –tentunya.

Dan selama itu pula lah Sungmin memimpikan hal yang sama. Namja tinggi dan pastinya tampan dengan mawar putih ditangannya. Dan masih dengan berakhir menjadi abu ketika Sungmin mencoba menyentuhnya. Sempat sekali Sungmin mencoba untuk diam saja di mimpinya itu. Berharap dia akan mengenali namja itu. Namun sayang percobaannya gagal karena Teuki-eonni membangunkannya yang memang bangun kesiangan –lagi.

-Sungmin POV-

"Sungmini-eonni." Panggil Henry tiba-tia.

"hm?" jawabku sambil menatap sekilas yeoja imut yang duduk didepanku itu lalu kembali sibuk dengan makan siangku.

"Apa eonni punya kekasih?" Tanyanya kemudia.

"Hm.. Ani. Aku tidak punya kekasih." Jawabku, singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"jelas kau tidak punya kekasih, Sungmin-ah. Kau hanya bergaul dengan Henry dan aku, ditambah dengan shindong-hyung sekarang" kata Hyukie tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah? Lalu ? aku tidak keberatan dengan itu.." balasku sambil tetap berkonsentrasi dengan makananku .. astaga.. aku sangat lapar.. wkwk

"Eonni.. mau tidak aku jodohkan dengan seseorang?" lanjut Henry. Membuatku hampir mati tersedak *lebay*

"uhuk. Uhuk.. mwo?" ucapku kaget. "bicara apa kau ini Henry . ada-ada saja.." lanjutku sambil membuka air minum lalu meminumnya. *iya lah masa dipake mandi* *byuur,, author diguyur air sama Sungmin*

"aku serius, eonni. Sepupuku dari cina datang berkunjung saat liburan nanti. Aku sering mengobrol dengannya di faceb—k. sejak aku berteman dengan Sungmini-eonni dan Hyukie-eonni, aku semakin sering mengobrol dengannya, menceritakan semuanya tentang kalian. Dan tidak kusangka, sepupuku itu minta dikenalkan dengan Sungmini-eonni." Jelas Henry panjang lebar.

"denganku tidak?" Tanya Hyukie sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"dengan Hyukie-eonni juga. Tapi, kurasa dia tertarik pada Sungmini-eonni lebih dari wajar." Jawab Henry.

"Aish.. sepupumu itu menyebalkan, Henry-ah" Hyukie mengerucutkan mulutnya sambil menyilangkan tangan didada.

"Aigoo.. Lihat dirimu Hyukie-ah.. sebaiknya kau berfokus pada Donghae, sebelum dia melirik yeoja lain.." godaku pada Hyukie. Dan memang berhasil membuatnya bersikap keki.

"M-mwo? Apa yang kau bicarakan Sungmin-ah? Hh.. kau itu" semburat warna pink terpapar dikedua pipinya.. ya, aku dan Henry tau benar Hyukie menyukai Donghae.

Eh , aku belum bilang kalau Henry juga sudah pernah bertemu Donghae. Tentunya di toko bunga miliknya. Alhasil, toko bunga itu menjadi tampat perkumpulan kami. Aku, Hyukie, dan Henry. Kadang Wookie juga ikut berkumpul jika tidak sedang pergi bersama Yesung-hyung.

Kembali ke Hyukie. Tapi entah mengapa sepertinya, atau memang hanya perasaanku saja. Hyukie seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Ia tidak pernah bercerita jika ia memang menyukai Donghae. Padahalkan tidak masalah jika dia menyukainya. Lagipula aku melihat hal yang sama pada Donghae. Aku rasa mereka saling menyukai tapi tidak ada yang mau memulainya terlebih dulu.

Sempat aku menanyakannya langsung pada Hyukie. Namun, dia menanggapinya diluar perkiraanku. Dia terdiam lama kemudian menjawab "bisakah kau tidak menanyakan itu?" aku tidak terlalu mengerti maksudnya. Tapi aku menurut saja. Kalau dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaanku, maka aku tidak akan menanyakannya lagi. Mungkin dia takut hubungannya dengan Donghae berubah menjadi canggung. Itu masuk akal kan?

"jadi bagaimana, Sungmini-eonni?" Tanya Henry lagi, membuatku sadar dari lamunan sesaatku itu.

"Apanya?" tanyaku polos.

"Astaga…~" keduanya, Henry dan Hyukie berseru bersamaan sambil menepuk kening masing-masing.

"Ya! Aku tau, aku tau. Terserah kau sajalah." Jawabku asal.

"ha? Jinja? Ah… baguslah.. sepupuku pasti senang sekali" Henry kegirangan sambil bertepuk tangan. Mengajak Hyukie ber-high-five ria yang disambut dengan plototan dari sang eonni. Yaa.. sudahlah yang penting dia senang –Henry maksudku.

-Sungmin POV end-

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, Sungmin-ah.." ucap seseorang dengan sangat pelaaan, sampai bayangannya sendiri pun tidak mungkin mendengarnya. *lebay

Raut wajahnya kesal. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya disamping makanan yang tidak disentuhnya sama sekali.

Seseorang menguping percakapan tiga yeoja itu rupanya. Sekarang ia mencoba berpikir keras untuk menggagalkan acara perjodohan yang dibuat untuk Sungmin itu. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

TBC

Bohong deng.. jangan kecewa gitu dong reader. *ditimpuk meja, kursi, lemari sama reader*

-skiptime-

Libur tlah tiba. Libur tlah tiba. Hatiku gembira *author nyanyi yang pastinya, fals*

Tapi faktanya, libur baru aja berakhir. Rutinitas sekolah kembali dimulai. Sungmin, Hyukie, Henry, dan yang lainnya kembali beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Lalu gimana nasib perjodohan Sungmin yang direncanakan Henry?

Jawabannya satu. GAGAL. Kenapa? Begini ceritanya.

-flashback-

Hari pertama libur sekolah. Meskipun libur tetap saja tugas-tugas setinggi menara Tokyo itu tetap ada. Apalagi Park-songsaenim yang tidak segan-segan memberi tugasnya. Hahh.. melihatnya saja seperti ingin menghilang ditelan bumi *itu mah pengalaman author*.

Sesuai dengan rencana. Hari itu, Sungmin dan Hyukie akan bertemu dengan sepupu Henry dari cina. Namanya Zhoumi. Dia keren, namja dengan tinggi badan diatas rata-rata. Paras yang menawan dengan senyum yang yaa—tau sendirilah ya, ga perlu dijelaskan.

Hari itu mereka berjanji untuk berkumpul dulu di tempat Donghae –lagi. Ya itu artinya, Donghae, Wookie dan Yesung juga mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang hendak Henry lakukan pada Sungmin. Tapi hari itu Hyukie bilang tidak akan ikut. Ia ingin pergi kesuatu tempat. Saat ditanya kemana. Hyukie hanya tersenyum sambil berlalu. Sungmin yakin suatu saat, sahabatnya itu akan menceritakan apa yang ia sembunyikan. Sungmin tidak ingin memaksa Hyukie bercerita. Ia tau privasi. Karena ia juga punya rahasia yang tidak akan pernah ia ceritakan pada siapapun bahkan sampai ia mati. Nah loh?

-Sungmin POV-

"Akhirnya, hanya kita berdua yang pergi." Keluhku pada Henry.

"Mwo? Kita ? kau sendiri, Eonni. Aku hanya mengantarmu ke tempat kalian akan bertemu." Jelas Henry.

"Arraso.. " jawabku menyerah.

Dan disinilah aku menunggu sepupu Henry, Zhoumi. Aneh. Kenapa aku yang menunggu. Bête bête bête.. * author Cuma,kekeke

Setelah berabad-abad menunggu *lebay

Zhoumi datang dengan stellan pakaian yang biasa, sikap yang biasa pula. Tapi memang tidak dipungkiri, ia sangat keren.

"Mimi-ge…" sambut Henry saat Zhoumi datang.

"ehh.. anyeong. Maaf aku sedikit terlambat" ucapnya.

'sedikit, hah?' batinku.

"ini Sungmini-eonni yang sering kuceritakan padamu, mimi.." Henry memulai topic.

"Lee Sungmin imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Pasti sangat melelahkan datang jauh dari cina.." sambungku sedikit panjang dan menyindir sebetulnya.

"Ne. aku banyak mendengar banyak tentangmu dari Henry. Aku juga sangat senang bisa mengenalmu." Ia tersenyum dengan sangat.. eum.. memukau.

Aku membalas senyumannya. Dan kami mulai mengobrol. Tak lama Henry pamit pergi kesuatu tempat. Yaa. Memang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya. Saat Henry pergi, aku tidak merasakan hal yang aneh. Maksudku, aku tidak merasa gugup atau apa saat berdua dengan Zhoumi. Kami mulai mengobrol panjang lebar, membahas hal-hal yang bisa dibilang memang pantas diobrolkan. Bukan obrolan gaje.

Saat aku mulai merasa nyaman mendapat teman obrol seperti Zhoumi. Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri kami. Seorang namja, yang ya.. tampan juga, senyum evil yang menawan, dan pembawaan yang kalem.

"Maaf. Bisa kau meninggalkan Sungmin sekarang juga?" tanyanya tiba-tiba membuatku dan Zhoumi terlonjak kaget.

"M-mwo? Apa yang -? " belum aku menyelesaikan pertanyaanku. Zhoumi dengan cepat berdiri didepan namja itu. Terlihat Zhoumi sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa tiba-tiba memintaku meninggalkan Sungmin ?" Tanya Zhoumi mulai emosi.

"Aku? Aku kekasih Sungmin. Cho Kyuhyun" jawab namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu dengan lantang.

'apa yang dia lakukan.' Batinku bertanya-tanya.

-Sungmin POV end-

-flashback end-

Aneh? Ya. Memang. Dengan tiba-tiba namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu mengaku dirinya sebagai kekasih Sungmin. Dan yang tak kalah aneh adalah sikap Sungmin yang tidak membantah saat Kyuhyun menyatakan dirinya sebagai kekasih Sungmin.

-Kyuhyun POV-

Setelah hari itu, aku tidak melihat Sungmin. Yaa karena saat itu masih masa liburan, mungkin dia sedang menghabiskan waktunya bersama Teuki-eonni atau bersama sahabatnya. Hyukie dan Henry.

'Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan.'

Perkataan Sungmin hari itu saat namja cina bernama Zhoumi pergi meninggalkan kami dengan wajah kecewa. Lama aku pun terdiam saat itu.

'bisa kau jelaskan padaku, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?'

Lagi-lagi perkataan yeoja manis itu terngiang-ngiang ditelingaku. Jelas sekali.

'aku hanya mengatakan yang ingin aku katakan' jawabku akhirnya membuka suara.

'apa maksudmu ? kau -' Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri dihadapanku dengan wajah menuntut penjelasan. Aku kaget melihatnya. Tanpa berfikir panjang kata-kata terakhir Sungmin yang kemudian terhenti karena aku membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirku. Bibir yang sejak awal membuatku terpesona itu. Aku bisa merasakannya. Hangat dan manis.

Ya. Aku menciumnya. Ia terdiam, tak melawan tapi juga tak menolak. Mungkin ia kaget. Aku pun kaget menyadari apa yang baru ku lakukan. Ku tarik wajahku sedikit menjauh. Lalu aku berbisik padanya. "Saranghae, Sungmin-ah. Jangan berikan hatimu pada siapapun kecuali padaku dan hyung." Setelahnya aku pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih diam karena kaget.

Bukannya aku kurang ajar. Tapi aku tau, seseorang sudah menunggu Sungmin untuk membawanya pulang. Ia menunggu disamping pintu masuk. Ia menyaksikan semua yang kulakukan. Aku pun melintas melewatinya hendak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Alih-alih menghentikanku. Ia malah tersenyum. Entah senyum bahagia, mengejek, kasihan, atau apa, aku tidak tau maksud senyumannya. aku pun pergi dengan sejuta pemikiran tentang kemungkinan yang akan terjadi antara aku dan yeoja yang kucintai, Sungmin, nantinya.

-Kyuhyun POV end-

Sejak kejadian itu, Sungmin mulai memikirkan Kyuhyun. Ciee…

Ya memang dia akui Kyuhyun itu sangat amat menarik. Saat pertama bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin merasa ada sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Saat itu beberapa hari setelah Sungmin mengalami insiden tabrakan dengan pria aneh yang dengan begitu saja meninggalkannya di suatu tikungan dijalan menuju rumahnya.

-flasback- *lagi

"Lee Sungmin ?" seseorang memanggil Sungmin yang hendak pergi ke kantin menyusul dua sahabatnya. Hyukie dan Henry.

"Ne. Lee Sungmin imnida." Jawab si pemilik nama Sungmin itu sambil menunduk sekilas. Di pandangnya sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya itu. Ia tau, tapi tidak mengenalnya secara resmi. Untuk sesaat, Sungmin terasa terbius oleh pandangan sosok tersebut.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Sosok itu tersenyum, membuat semburat warna pink bertengger di pipi Sungmin. "Aku mau minta maaf soal beberapa hari yang lalu" lanjut namja bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"beberapa hari yang lalu?" Sungmin memiringkan wajahnya seraya menekuk alisnya. Bingung.

"Ah. Ne. beberapa hari yang lalu aku membuatmu terjatuh dan aku malah langsung pergi meninggalkanmu saat itu. Aku sedang tergesa-gesa. Jadi mianhae." Jelasnya.

"Aa.. jadi itu kau.." Sungmin mulai menangkap realita yang terjadi. "Ah. Ani. Tidak usah minta maaf. Aku juga tidak memperhatikan sekitarku saat itu. Aku merasa tidak nyaman saat itu. Jadinya aku bergegas. " lanjut Sungmin.

"Tidak nyaman..?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Ya.. kau tau seperti diikuti seseorang. Aku tau itu terdengar gila, tapi entahlah. Aku hanya merasa seperti itu." Jelas Sungmin. Heran, kenapa dia menceritakan hal semacam itu pada Kyuhyun yang bahkan pada Hyukie, Henry dan Teuki-eonni pun ia tak pernah ceritakan.

"Kau harus berhati-hati kalau begitu." Lanjut Kyuhyun. Hati Sungmin berdebar mendengarnya. "Ku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai Jumpa."

"Eh? Ne. Sampai jumpa." Sungmin salah tingkah ^^.

-flashback end-

Hari minggu di toko bunga milik Donghae. Para yeoja yang bosan memutuskan untuk berkumpul bersama sambil minum teh.

"Hyukie, Henry, ada yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian.." Sungmin tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

"Wae yo?" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Aku. Aku.. Pacaran dengan Kyuhyun.." lanjut Sungmin.

"MWO?" terdengar suara yang menggema di telinga Sungmin. Bukan hanya suara sahabatnya Hyukie dan Henry. Tapi suara itu juga berasal dari seseorang yang tidak sengaja mendengar pengakuan Sungmin itu.

"Kau pacaran dengan Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae tak percaya.

Ehm.. *author numpang lewat lagi*

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Something Weird About Flower**

**Part #5**

'Saranghae, Sungmin-ah. Jangan berikan hatimu pada siapapun kecuali padaku dan hyung.'

Pagi itu Sungmin seperti orang bingung. Dia sedang nonton televisi dengan Teuki-eonni. Masih minggu libur, seharusnya digunakan untuk pergi main mungkin atau setidaknya digunakan untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas sekolah. Tapi nyatanya Sungmin tidak melakukan yang mana pun. Dia tidak focus pada apapun yang ada dihadapannya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya perkataan terakhir Kyuhyun yang dengan tiba-tiba menyatakan ia mencintainya..

'Jangan berikan hatimu pada siapapun kecuali padaku dan hyung.'

Lagi-lagi kalimat Kyuhyun mengusik pikiran Sungmin.

'tunggu sebentar!' batin Sungmin, menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil.

"hyung?" ucapnya sambil menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula duduk santai. Alisnya bertaut. Matanya menyipit.

"Wae-yo ? Sungmin-ah? Gwaenchana?" Tanya Teuki-eonni kaget melihat yeoja dihadapannya.

"Ah..! Ani.. Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Sungmin singkat lalu beranjak ke kamar.

"Cih.. aneh sekali kau.." cibir Teuki-eonni lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya menonton telenovela ~.

Di kamar, Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Mencoba mencerna dengan baik kalimat-pernyataan-dari-Kyuhyun itu. Lalu..

Drrrtt.. Drrtt..

Ponselnya bergetar.

Drrt. Drrt..

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Semula Sungmin hendak mengacuhkan ponselnya karena dikira itu hanya pesan yang masuk. Ternyata itu panggilan dari seseorang yang meneleponnya di hari libur. Diambillah ponsel itu dan ia lihat nomor asing yang memanggilnya. Ragu-ragu ia untuk menjawab. Tapi akhirnya yaa di angkat juga.

"Yeoboseyo?" Suara Sungmin sedikit waspada.

"Ah. Anyeong. Sungmin? Ini aku Kyuhyun.."

DEG.

Jantung Sungmin tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Kaget, senang dan takut. Kaget dan senang karena orang yang membuatnya tidak konsentrasi itu tiba-tiba menelepon. Takut karena.. yaa pernyataan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba kemarin lusa itu, mungkinkah Kyuhyun seseorang yang 'sakit jiwa' ? *plak, digampar Kyuhyun*

Tapi sepertinya rasa senang yang mendominasi. Terbukti Sungmin senyum-senyum mendengarnya.

"A.. Ne. Sungmin disini. Ada apa Kyuhyun-shi?" Sungmin sedikit gugup.

"emm.. ayo kita pergi kencan." Jawab Kyuhyun to the point.

"Ha?" Sungmin setengah berteriak sambil bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. "Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba.." lanjut Sungmin sambil berjalan bolak-balik di kamarnya yang sempit itu.

"Apaa.. kau ada acara lain?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian, terdengar suara waswas disana.

"EH? Ahh.. Anio. Aku tidak ada rencana pergi kemana-mana.. Tapi-"

"Kalau begitu bergegaslah. Aku sudah menunggu di depan apartemenmu." Potong Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin beralasan. Yaa bukannya Sungmin tidak mau, tapi kenapa mendadak sekali. Dia belum melakukan persiapan apa pun.*pasti belom mandi deh, kaya author wkwk*

"APA? Depan apartemenku?" suara Sungmin semakin keras, ia panic.

"Sampai jumpa, Sungmin-ah.."

Tutt.

Kyuhyun menutup sambungan teleponnya. Sementara Sungmin masih terbengong dikamarnya.. pergerakannya melambat seperti siput *plak*. Akhirnya ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Saat melewati ruang televisi Sungmin bingung karena Teuki-eonni yang baru ditinggalnya sebentar dikamar tadi telah menghilang.

"Teuki-eonni? " panggilnya. 'Ah mungkin dia pergi ke minimarket'batin Sungmin. Ia pun melanjutkan persiapannya untuk pergi kencan bersama Kyuhyun.

'Kencan? Yang benar saja. Aku bahkan belum bilang menerimanya menjadi kekasihku..' gerutu Sungmin dalam hati sambil menyisir rambut didepan cermin.

"Dia bahkan belum benar-benar memintaku menjadi kekasihnya?" ucap Sungmin pada bayangan didepannya.

Meski begitu, toh dia tetap bersiap, memakai pakaian favouritnya, dress pink selutut tanpa lengan dipadukan dengan jaket manis berbahan lembut dengan warna putih. Sengaja tidak ia ikat rambut sebahunya itu seperti hari-hari biasa. Ia biarkan terurai begitu saja. Tak lupa ia rapikan poni sealisnya. Diambilnya tas, ponsel dan sepatu lalu bergegas keluar.

"Kau mau pergi berkencan?" Tanya Teuki-eonni tiba-tiba saat Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Omo! Astaga. Kau membuatku kaget.. Bagaimana kau tau? Aku baru saja akan memberitahumu."

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau? Melihatmu dengan pakaian manis, tergesa-gesa, ditambah kulihat seorang namja tampan menunggu diluar. Pastinya aku tau.." jawab Teuki-eonni nyerocos.

"Kau sudah bertemu Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Emm." Teuki-eonni mengangguk. "Tadi aku keluar sebentar. Kulihat seseorang yang asing. Saat kutanya katanya dia temanmu. Aku menyuruhnya menunggumu didalam, tapi dia bilang kau sudah akan keluar. Makanya aku bergegas kesini. Dan… benar saja.." jelas Teuki-eonni panjang lebar.

"Ooo.." Sungmin mengangguk-angguk.

"Cepatlah. Dia menunggumu." Teuki-eonni mendorong tubuh Sungmin pelan mengarahkannya ke pintu keluar. Sungmin pun menurut.

"Aku pergi, Eonni~" Sungmin pamit saat sudah didepan pintu rumah.

"Sepertinya dia namja yang baik, Sungmin." Cling.. Teuki-eonni mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit. Lalu menutup pintu saat Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

-Kyuhyun POV-

Aku mengajak Sungmin pergi kencan.

Aku menunggu didepan apartemennya. Jangan Tanya dari mana aku tau apartemennya, tentu aku tau. Aku tau semua tentang Sungmin. Aku sangat mengetahuinya.

Kulihat seseorang muncul dari lobby apartemen itu. Seseorang yang sudah kutunggu sejak tadi. Yeoja yang kucintai sejak aku melihatnya. Saat dia datang menjadi murid baru di sekolahku? Bukan. Jauh sebelum itu. Hanya saja dia tidak mengetahuinya.

Wajah itu, rambut yang bergoyang saat dia berjalan. Mata itu, senyum itu. Semuanya sangat menawan. Ia berjalan menghampiriku. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk. Kulihat pipinya berwarna semu merah merona. Membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Anyeong~ apa kau menunggu lama? Mianhae." sapanya.

"tidak ada yang lebih lama selain menunggumu, Sungmin-ah". Jawabku. "Kajja!" kuraih tangannya dan menariknya untuk mengikutiku sementara dia mungkin bingung dengan apa yang kukatakan padanya.

-Kyuhyun POV end-

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin pelan saat sudah cukup lama berjalan. Wajahnya masih merah.

"Hm? " Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Deg. Melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum seperti itu rasanya jantung Sungmin berhenti berdetak. Ia menundukkan wajahnya menatap jalan sambil tetap berjalan.

"Aku mau membawamu ke rumahku~" jawab Kyuhyun ringan. Seringan kapas. Ia semakin mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin, bisa dibayangkan. Setelah kaget karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengajaknya berkencan. Sekarang ditambah lagi saat mengetahui tujuan mereka. Rumah Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa cemas sebetulnya. Tapi entah mengapa, tubuhnya tetap saja mengikuti jalan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa senang. Itu aneh. Entahlah. Sungmin pun bingung. Reader bingung dan author lagi makan siang *plak*.

-Sungmin POV-

"Tunggu sebentar disini.." Kyuhyun bicara saat kami telah memasuki ruang tamu rumahnya.

'Astaga.. Rumahnya luas sekali' pikirku. Design interior yang menawan. Ruang tamu dengan sofa minimalis namun terkesan formal. Dinding berwarna kecoklatan menambah suasana kalem dan santai. Dan wanginya.. Hmm.. wangi bunga. Segar sekali. Kuputar pandanganku melihat sekeliling. Disamping ruang tamu terdapat pintu kaca lebar yang memberi kesan semakin luas. Dibaliknya terhampar rerumputan dan pot-pot bunga. 'Taman' pikirku.

Aku beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju taman. Awalnya aku kesulitan mencari jalan menuju kesana. Ternyata harus memutar melewati ruang disebelahnya yang sepertinya itu ruang keluarga. Tampak televisi dan perangkat entertainment lainnya. Kulihat photo dengan ukuran besar terpajang di dinding ruangan itu. Photo keluarga. Sepasang pria dan wanita dengan dua anak laki-laki dikanan dan kirinya. Pasti salah satu anak itu adalah Kyuhyun. Satunya lagi.. hm.. aku tidak tau siapa tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana ya..

"Sungmin-ah?" seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku terlonjak kaget namun bisa mengontrol ekspresi ketika melihat siapa yang menepuk bahuku itu.

"Astaga. Kau mengagetkanku Kyuhyun-shi.." entah mengapa hari ini aku banyak sekali mengalami kaget. Ckck.

"Mianhae." Dia tersenyum. Blush.. pipiku terasa panas. Mungkin sudah memerah sekarang. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" lanjutnya.

"Oh.. Emm aku hanya melihat-lihat. Maaf kalau aku tidak sopan." Jawabku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Gwaenchana.. kau bebas melakukan apa saja disini. Anggap saja ini rumahmu. Dan panggil aku kyu saja. Atau kau boleh memanggilku Oppa, seperti seorang yang memanggil kekasih pada umumnya." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa ringan. Aku juga ikut tertawa ringan.

-Sungmin POV end-

"Itu keluargamu ?" Tanya Sungmin, matanya seakan menunjuk kearah photo besar di dinding.

"Hm, itu keluargaku. Itu omma-ku dan appa-ku dan hyung-ku". Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kearah orang-orang dalam photo itu.

"Oo.. Eh? Hyung.." Sungmin bergumam pelan. "Kyuhyun-shi.. Eh Kyu. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Saat itu kau bilang 'jangan berikan hatimu selain padaku dan hyung'." Sungmin menirukan intonasi Kyuhyun saat itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan hyung?" lanjut Sungmin. "Apa itu hyungmu?" Sungmin menunjuk photo namja yang tadi ditunjuk Kyuhyun. "Memangnya siapa hyung-mu? Apa aku mengenalnya atau dia mengenalku?" Sungmin bertanya tak henti-henti.

Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Sungmin-ah.." kata-katanya menggantung di awal.

Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki seseorang terdengar dari rumah itu. Bukan suara Sungmin atau Kyuhyun –pastinya. Suara itu semakin mendekat. Kyuhyun tau pasti siapa itu. Kyuhyun lalu menarik pinggang Sungmin, membuatnya sangat dengan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" sungmin jelas kaget tiba-tiba karena kyuhyun menariknya.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Tersenyumlah" jawab kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kearah sungmin, membuatnya hanya bisa terdiam.

Suara langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat didepan sungmin dan kyuhyun yang dalam posisi err- merangkul satu sama lain, hanya terpisahkan olah sofa yang ada diruang itu.

"Omma. Ini Sungmin. Kekasihku." Kata kyuhyun saat orang yang datang itu yang rupanya adalah omma-nya melirik kearah sungmin.

'Lagi-lagi seperti itu'batin Sungmin.

"A-anyeonghaseyo. Lee Sungmin imnida. Senang bertemu anda." Ucap sungmin terbata-bata beberapa saat kyuhyun bicara.

Orang yang dipanggil kyuhyun omma itu pun melangkah mendekati sungmin. Mengitari sofa yang memisahkan jaraknya dengan sungmin dan kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan pandangan kearah sungmin.

"Sungmin." Ucapnya tepat dihadapan sungmin.

"N-ne. Su-sungmin. Lee S-sungmin imnida.." sungmin menyebut namanya lagi dengan gugup.

"Aigo~ manis sekali kau ini.." ucap omma kyuhyun lalu mencubit kedua pipi chubby sungmin dengan terlalu bersemangat.

"Omma jangan begitu.." kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan tangan omma-nya itu dari pipi sungmin. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya kyuhyun, kyuhyun mengelus-elus pipi sungmin dengan tangannya. Memandangnya sedikit khawatir. Kyuhyun tau pasti cubitan omma-nya pasti menyakitkan.

Blush. Pipi sungmin yang sudah merah karena dicubit menjadi semakin merah Karena perlakuan kyuhyun padanya itu.

"aigo~ aku ingin sungmin menjadi anakku. Mau kan sungmin-ah?" Tanya omma kyuhyun.

"HA?" sungmin seketika mengalihkan pandangannya pada omma kyuhyun. Kaget mendapet pertanyaan semacam itu. "T-tapi, aku dan kyuhyun.." jawab sungmin terbata-bata, tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Omma, jangan begitu. Kau membuat sungmin tidak nyaman." Kyuhyun angkat bicara.

"Aahh~ tapi aku ingin sungmin~" jawab omma-nya setengah merengek. "Ne. sungmin-ah?" matanya menatap mata sungmin dengan pandangan yang menuntut jawaban YA.

"Eh.. i-itu itu.." sungmin bingung.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Apa kau suka kue sungmin-ah? Aku baru membuat kue. Ayo kita makan bersama. Kyuhyun tidak suka makanan manis. Jadi kita tinggalkan saja dia. Kajja!" omma menarik tangan sungmin dan membawanya ke dapur, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan ekspresi sungmin yang bingung. Sungmin melirik sekilas kearah kyuhyun, yang dilirik malah mengembangkan senyum yang sungmin tidak tau maksudnya apa.

Di dapur, sungmin dan omma kyuhyun memulai pesta kuenya. Dan benar, omma kyuhyun membuat kue –kue yang banyak. Kyuhyun yang tak lama kemudian menyusul ke dapur hanya memperhatikan aktivitas sungmin dan omma-nya. Sebetulnya sungmin hanya diam dan sesekali menjawab 'Ne.' atau 'Ini enak' sambil tersenyum kepada omma kyuhyun. Omma kyuhyun sendiri terlihat excited dengan keberadaan sungmin disana. Tak henti-hentinya ia bertanya tentang kue yang dibuatnya..

Daan.. itu lah yang berlangsung selama kurang lebih 1 jam. Sungmin yang 'dipaksa' memakan kue –meskipun kue itu semuanya enak. Kyuhyun yang hanya senyum-senyum melihat omma-nya yang bersemangat. Omma kyuhyun yang tak henti-hentinya bicara.

.

.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang." Ucap sungmin saat telah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya pada kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih sudah mau pergi berkencan bersamaku." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Masuklah."

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.." balas sungmin. Ia tatap kyuhyun dengan pandangan rentenir menagih utang *plak*.

"kenapa kau bilang aku adalah kekasihmu pada omma-mu? Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasa menerimamu menjadi kekasihku. Bahkan kau tidak pernah bertanya padaku.." sungmin nyerocos. "Dan pada Zhoumi saat itu. Dengan tiba-tiba kau datang lalu memintanya pergi lalu kau bilang kau kekasihku. Lalu kau menci-" kata-kata sungmin terhenti pada satu kata yang sebelum ia selesai mengatakannya saja sudah membuat pipinya kembali merah.

Kyuhyun yang diam saja, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sungmin. Ditatapnya mata sungmin yang indah itu. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menutup mata saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir sungmin. Mengecupnya sesaat dan menarik wajahnya kembali. Sungmin membeku.

"Menciummu. Itu yang ingin kau katakan?" kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimat sungmin.

Sungmin merasa pipinya sangat panas. Dia tidak tau harus bagaimana menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini semerah tomat.

"Se-sampai jumpa." Sungmin berbalik dan membuka pintu rumah yang tidak dikunci dengan cepat dan menutupnya tanpa peduli dengan kyuhyun. Ia memegangi pipi chubbynya, mengibaskan tangannya. Astaga, ia sangat malu. *kekeke*

Kyuhyun yang masih diluar hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sungmin yang menurutnya sangat menarik itu. Ia berbalik dan pulang. Meninggalkan rumah sungmin dengan hati riang.

'astaga.. kenapa aku ini' batin sungmin.

"Kau sudah pulang sungmin-ah?" suara Teuki-eonni terdengar, sepertinya dari dapur. Yang dipanggil masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Hei. Kenapa diam disitu." Teuki-eonni menghampiri sungmin. "kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa wajahmu merah ? kena—AAA apa kau-"

"A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. A-aku baik-baik saja. A-aku hanya butuh istirahat itu saja.." jawab sungmin lalu berlalu ke kamarnya. Eonni-nya hanya terkikik melihatnya.

.

.

Hwah. Author habis ide *digampar*

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Something Weird About Flower**

**Part #6**

"Jadi kau mencoba mengatakan bahwa kau benar-benar pacaran dengan Cho Kyuhyun..?" namja pemilik toko bunga itu bertanya.

"Hm." Sungmin mengangguk sekali.

"Dan kau menyukainya..?" Tanya Hyukie. Ada sesuatu dengan tatapan matanya pada Sungmin saat bertanya hal itu. Bukan terkejut atau tidak suka. Hanya saja sedikit ganjil. Entah apa itu.

"Hm. " Sungmin kembali mengangguk.

"Eonni bilang dia datang saat aku meninggalkan Eonni bersama Zhoumi.. lalu mendeklarasikan diri sebagai .. kekasih Eonni?" yeoja imut itu bertanya sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin, mempertegas pertanyaan.

"Ne. " Sungmin mengangguk lagi. "Bisakah kau menjauh dari wajahku?" protes Sungmin.

"Waahh~…" ketiganya, Donghae, Hyukie dan Henry menyandarkan punggung pada kursi masing-masing.

"Ya~. Ada apa dengan kalian. Bukankah itu bagus? Namja itu dengan tegas bilang kalau Sungmin adalah kekasihnya. Ditambah dia mengajak Sungmin kencan dan membawa Sungmin menemui orang tuanya. Bukankah itu romantis? " Wookie yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan akhirnya angkat bicara. "Bahkan Yesung-oppa mengajakku menemui omma dan appa setelah kami berhubungan selama 3 bulan." Lanjut yeoja itu lalu minum teh didepannya.

"Ekhm.." suara bariton yang sangat dikenal tiba-tiba terdengar tepat disamping telinga Wookie.

Uhuk~ uhuk~. Karena kaget Wookie tersedak.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang belum mau menemui mereka waktu itu" lanjut suara itu.

"Ehehe~ kau benar. Mianhae, oppa~" Wookie merangkul lengan kekasihnya.

"Jadi dengan kata lain. Kau sekarang mengakui Kyuhyun sebagai kekasihmu ? begitu?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

"itu yang dia katakan sedari tadi, kau ini bodoh~" Hyukie memukul kepala Donghae.

"Aku tahu .." jawab Donghae kesal.

"Lalu kenapa bertanya, bodoh" balas Hyukie.

"YA! Kenapa kau terus mengataiku bodoh! Aku bertanya pada Sungmin dan kenapa kau yang menjawab HAH?" Donghae benar-benar kesal kali ini.

"Karena kau memang bodoh. Dan-" Hyukie ikutan kesal karena Donghae berteriak kepadanya.

"Ya. Ya. Kenapa kalian bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Memalukan." Yesung mencoba menengahi. "Sesama orang bodoh itu tidak boleh saling menghina~" lanjut Yesung yang lantas mengundang tatapan membunuh dari Hyukie dan Donghae.

"Tapi ini sedikit aneh," si Mochi kembali bersuara, masih dalam posisinya menyender pada kursi, tangan kirinya terlipat dan tangan kanannya memegang cangkir teh, matanya yang sipit semakin menyipit karena alisnya bertemu, menandakan kebingungan dan kecurigaan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan aneh?" Sungmin penasaran.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada sang Mochi yang tetap pada posisinya. Termasuk dua makhluk yang tadi sempat bersitegang, sehingga melupakan pertengkaran bodoh mereka.

"yaa.. menurutku aneh. Kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyebut dirinya kekasih Sungmini-eonni? Kenapa dia bisa senekat itu? Kalau dia memang menyukai Sungmini-eonni, kenapa dia tidak melakukan pendekatan seperti orang-orang pada umumnya? Kalian hanya bertemu dan mengobrol seperlunya ketika di sekolah. Selebihnya, Sungmini-eonni selalu bersamaku atau bersama Hyukie-eonni, dan saat tidak ada kegiatan sekolah, Sungmini-eonni sendiri yang bilang bahwa selalu berada dirumah. " jelasnya panjang-lebar-tinggi *rumus volume balok* *author ditabok*.

"Lalu apa hubungannya..?" Tanya Wookie bingung dan semua yang mendengarkan mengangguk *termasuk reader, mungkin?*.

"Itu artinya sikap Kyuhyun seakan-akan dia sudah tau dengan.. pasti," Henry memberi penekanan pada kata 'pasti'. ".. bahwa Sungmini-eonni akan menerima sikapnya meskipun tidak pernah bertanya dahulu pada Sungmini-eonni."

Semua orang memasang wajah berpikir, mencoba mencerna pernyataan si Mochi. Termasuk Sungmin yang merupakan pemeran utama dalam kasus ini. *jiyaahh , bahasanya..*

"kalau aku jadi Kyuhyun.." kali ini Yesung bicara. Semua mata menjadi tertuju padanya. "aku akan khawatir jika Sungmin akan menolakku dan menganggap aku aneh atau menakutkan sehingga tidak mau menemuiku lagi."

Klikk~ Henry menjentikkan jari. "Itu yang ku maksud."

"Dia seakan-akan tau benar apa yang akan Sungmini-eonni lakukan. Seakan-akan dia sudah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Seperti mengulang hal yang sama, sehingga dia tidak punya keraguan. Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sebelumnya, Sungmini-eonni?" lanjut si Mochi sejurus kemudian.

"Hm.. Ani. Aku baru bertemu dan mengenalnya saat aku kembali ke Korea. Itu pun setelah beberapa lama aku masuk sekolah." Jawab Sungmin polos.

"tapi ada satu hal yang lebih aneh lagi.." lanjut Yesung. Semua kembali memperhatikan. "Kenapa kau menerima Kyuhyun ? maksudku, apa kau tidak menaruh kecurigaan atas sikapnya?"

"Itu.." Sungmin terlihat berpikir keras. Sejujurnya dia pun bingung. Loh ?

"tentu saja karena Sungmin juga menyukai Kyuhyun. Ne, Sungmin-ah?" Wookie berpendapat.

"Kalau aku jadi Kyuhyun dan kau jadi Sungmin.." Yesung bicara pada kekasihnya. "..apa kau tidak takut kalau aku akan berbuat jahat kepadamu? Mungkin saja aku ini seorang pembunuh bayaran yang ditugaskan mendekatimu dan pada suatu malam tiba-tiba aku menusukmu dengan pisau dari belakang.."

Deg.

Sungmin teringat mimpinya. Mimpi tentang pemuda yang menyodorkan mawar putih kepadanya yang selalu berubah menjadi abu ketika ia mencoba meraihnya. Mimpi tentang seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya sambil menodongkan benda tajam dipunggungnya. Semula, ia kira itu karena kebiasaan Teuki-eonni yang membangunkannya dengan cara menggaruk-garuk punggungnya. Tapi, meski Teuki-eonni tidak melakukannya, mimpi Sungmin selalu berakhir dengan seseorang yang mencoba menusuknya dari belakang.

"Ya. Hyung! Kau terlalu banyak menonton film. Kalau pun ada pembunuh bayaran seperti itu. Kurasa kaulah yang paling pantas menjadi salah satunya." Donghae beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aishh~ kau itu menyebalkan.." balas Yesung ketus.

Hening.

"Hei, bukankah Kyuhyun itu temanmu?" Tanya Wookie pada Donghae saat kembali ke kursinya, ia baru dari dapur mengambil gula untuk tehnya.

"Eh? Kau mengenalnya Donghae-ssi?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Hm.. aku mengenalnya," Donghae mengangguk. "Kyuhyun dan keluarganya adalah salah satu pelanggan toko bungaku. Tapi kami jarang berkomunikasi sejak beberapa tahun terakhir. Sesekali dia mampir membeli karangan bunga." Jelas Donghae sambil mengaduk-aduk tehnya.

"Bunga apa yang biasa dia beli?" Tanya Sungmin cepat.

"Hm.. mawar. Semua jenis mawar pernah dia beli dari toko bungaku. Terakhir kemari juga. Tapi aku memberinya dengan Cuma-Cuma karena dia bilang bunga itu untuk hyung-nya.." Jawab Donghae lalu meminum tehnya. *teh lagi teh lagi*

"hyung? Kau tau hyung-nya Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Eh? Emm. Waktu kami sama-sama masih kecil. Kyuhyun dan hyung-nya kadang mampir kemari membeli bunga. Wah~ itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu.." Donghae menerawang masa lalunya (?).

"Lalu dimana hyung-nya sekarang?" Tanya Sungmin tak sabar.

"Eh? Dia. Dia.. " Donghae terbata-bata. "Sebaiknya kau Tanya sendiri pada Kyuhyun, aku rasa aku tidak punya hak menceritakan tentang dirinya padamu." Donghae beralasan.

"Ah~ Ne." Sungmin mengangguk kecewa. Tapi yang dikatakan Donghae memang benar. Seharusnya Sungmin bertanya sendiri pada Kyuhyun. Hey, Sungmin pernah bertanya tapi Kyuhyun belum menjawabnya.

Krrrbbkkk~

Perut siapa yang meraung itu?

"Mianhae~ aku lapar.." Hyukie menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Astaga.. Sudah dekat makan malam rupanya. Kenapa tidak terasa ya?" kata Wookie saat melirik jam tangan kekasihnya. "Kalian ingin makan apa?" Tanya Wookie.

"Ramen.." jawab Henry.

"Apapun yang kau masak, jjagi~" jawab Yesung sambil mengacak-acak rambut Wookie.

"Yang lain?" Tanya wookie pada makhluk-makhluk *plak* yang belum menjawab.

"Hm.. aku bebas aja" jawab Donghae.

"Steak dengan saus barbeque .. cappuccino dan sepotong strawberry cake sebagai penutup" jawab Hyukie yang terlihat membayangkan setiap makanan yang diucapkannya. *ngilerr~*

"YA! Kau pikir ini restoran apa?" Donghae.

"YA! Tidak usah berteriak begitu. Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padaku.." Hyukie berapi-api.

"Hei .. Hei.. jangan mulai lagi.." Wookie menyela sebelum Donghae dan Hyukie benar-benar berkelahi (?). "Kau ingin makan apa Sungmin-ah?" lanjutnya.

"Eh? Ah. Aku akan pulang saja. Aku kira Teuki-eonni sudah menyiapkan makan malam hari ini." Kata Sungmin lalu beranjak dari kursinya hendak pamit pada semua.

"Eonni pulang sendiri tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Henry khawatir.

"kenapa harus apa-apa. Rumahku dekat dari sini.." jawab Sungmin sambil mencubit pipi chubby Henry. "Aku pulang ya.. " Sungmin menunduk lalu berbalik pulang.

"Ne~. Hati-hati~" jawab yang lain serentak.

Yaa. Memang sudah jadi kebiasaan sekarang. Perkumpulan illegal (?) di sebuah toko bunga. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu senggang disana meski sekedar minum teh. Seharusnya Donghae membuka caffe saja kalau begitu. Bukan toko bunga. Ckck.. ini karena author yang tidak konsisten. Kkkk

.

skiptime

Sekolah sudah dimulai kembali. Aktifitas mulai kembali menyibukkan para penghuni sekolah pada umumnya dan Sungmin, Hyukkie serta seluruh siswa kelas XII pada khususnya.

*disini ceritanya Sungmin ma Hyukie itu kelas XII yang akan menghadapi ujian nasional. Sama kaya author gitu, mohon doanya yak^^*

Terus Henry, Donghae, Wookie, Yesung sama Kyuhyun?

Henry masih kelas X. Donghae sama Wookie lagi kuliah, mereka seangkatan, makanya temenan akrab. Yesung udah meniti karir didunia periklanan sebagai salah satu tim kreatif di perusahaan periklanan bergengsi. Kyuhyun? Karena dia itu jenius kan..*semua ngangguk-ngangguk*, dia juga mulai sibuk menghadapi ujian karena dia kelas XII, mestinya dia kelas XI, dia lompat kelas karena ke-jenius-annya.

Nah loh? Terus yang kemaren buang bunga di pohon deket gerbang sekolah, yang ngumpet-ngumpet itu, yang abis tu katanya menuju kelas XI, siapa? Kalo kyuhyun ternyata kelas XII juga kaya Sungmin, berarti, siapa? Readers pada bingung.. pasti pada nyangkanya itu Kyuhyun kan? *ngangguk-ngangguk*. Padahal bukan.. kkkkk *tawa setan*

Trus siapa?

Mari kita cari tau~

.

.

-Sungmin POV-

Sekolah udah mulai.. Tugas mulai banyak. Untung sekarang ada Kyuhyun yang siap bantuin. Dia itu bener-bener-bener jenius. Asli. Semua kesulitan yang aku alami di berbagai mata pelajaran, Cuma dalam hitungan menit dia selesaikan. Ajaib~. Tapi aku ga lantas memanfaatkannya. Aku tau banget. Sekolah itu yang penting bukan hasil akhirnya. Tapi proses kita dalam memahami tiap-tiap materi yang disampaikan disana. *nasehat mamah author*

Sebetulnya aku sedikit kepikiran tentang komentar-komentar teman-temanku saat aku bilang kalo aku pacaran sama Kyuhyun. Tapi aku terlalu sibuk dengan semua persiapan untuk ujian setelah liburan kemaren. Kadang aku pergi kencan sama Kyuhyun. Tapi kami ga pernah pergi ke tempat lain selain ke rumahnya dan menikmati semua kue dan obrolan omma-nya. Terdengar menjengkelkan? Tapi aku justru senang. Mungkin karena aku sendiri yang terpisah jauh dari orang tuaku, sehingga saat aku bertemu dengan omma-nya Kyuhyun, aku menceritakan banyak hal padanya, sama halnya jika aku bertemu omma-ku sendiri. Rasanya menyenangkan. Berbeda jika aku bercerita pada Teuki-eonni. Yaa. Kadang dia mendengarkan tapi lebih seringnya lagi tidak. Terlebih saat ini dia tengah sibuk-sibuknya mengejar setoran *plak*, mengejar target kerjanya demi mendapat kenaikan jabatan. Aku mengerti dia pasti sangat tertekan.

KRIIIING~

Bel pulang berbunyi. Ahh hari yang melelahkan.

"Sungmin-ah. Kau ada acara akhir pekan ini?" Tanya Hyukie saat kami keluar kelas.

"hm.. aku belum tau. Wae?" jawabku dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku minta kau temani kesuatu tempat.." jawabnya tanpa menatapku.

"Kemana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ke suatu tempat yang sesuatu.." jawabnya serius, kali ini menatapku tajam. "Fffuahahaha~ aku bercanda Sungmin-ah, jangan tegang begitu.." Hyukie puas akan candaannya.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" Tanyaku lagi tak sabar.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku menemui seseorang. Seseorang yang special.." jawabnya berseri-seri.

"ah.. " aku mengangguk-angguk meski sebenarnya tidak mengerti. Aku tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi pada Hyukie karena dia langsung pergi mendahuluiku saat Kyuhyun terlihat menghampiri kami.

"Hey Kyu~" sapa Hyukie pada Kyuhyun saat mereka berpapasan.

"Kau langsung pulang?" Tanya Kyu. Basa-basi mungkin.

"Ani. Aku mau ke tempat Donghae.." kata Hyukie lalu pergi setelah berbalik sesaat untuk tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya membalas senyumannya lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Kami pulang bersama. Sejak ku putuskan menjadi yeojachingu Kyuhyun, aku mulai jarang ke tempat Donghae, ditambah dengan kesibukanku di sekolah.

"Apa kau punya acara akhir pekan ini?" Tanya kyuhyun saat kami sampai dirumahku.

"Eh? Kenapa kau dan Hyukie menanyakan hal yang sama padaku hari ini."

"Benarkah? Hyukie mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat akhir pekan ini? Kemana?" tanyanya serius.

"aku tidak tau. Dia bilang ingin menemui seseorang, seseorang yang special. Tapi aku belum bilang aku menyanggupinya atau tidak." Jelasku.

"ooo.." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Aku membuka pintu lalu masuk. Biasanya kyuhyun akan menungguku sampai menutup pintu lalu pulang. Tapi kali ini ia nyelonong masuk begitu saja, tanpa permisi. Ckck. Teuki-eonni belum pulang karena harus lembur di kantornya.

Tunggu dulu!

Itu artinya aku dan kyuhyun hanya berdua di rumah!

-Sungmin POV end-

.

.

Di saat yang sama diluar rumah.

"Astaga~ baru ku perhatikan dia beberapa minggu kemarin. Lalu ku tinggal. Dan saat aku kembali. Lihat. Dia bersama Kyuhyun sekarang." Seseorang ternyata mengamati rumah Sungmin sejak tadi.

"Kau tidak memberitauku kalau dia dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Kau sengaja menyembunyikannya?" Tanya orang itu pada seseorang yang lain yang muncul di belakangnya.

"Hmm. Menyembunyikannya? Untuk apa? Ku kira lebih baik kalau kau mengetahuinya sendiri. Lagi pula kau memang sudah tau dari awal kan?" jawab seseorang itu.

"Hm.. bagaimanapun, ini akan jadi menarik."

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau kau kira begitu."

"Apa kau sudah mengajaknya akhir pekan ini?" Tanya seseorang yang mengamati rumah Sungmin itu sejak tadi.

"Hm." Orang yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Sungmin-ah.. Kau mungkin mulai melupakan orang itu. Tapi orang itu selalu mengingatmu. Begitu pun aku. Aku sangat. Sangat. Merindukanmu."

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Something Weird About Flower**

**Part #7**

"Jadi.. kenapa kau menanyakan akhir pekanku?" Tanya Sungmin saat Kyuhyun baru saja menyalakan televisi.

"Hm?" Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas. "Ah. Tidak jadi. Kalau kau memang sudah punya janji dengan Hyukie. Aku rasa aku akan mengajakmu lain kali saja." Jawab Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Memang kau mau mengajakku kemana?" Tanya sungmin sekarang ikut duduk nonton televisi bareng Kyuhyun.

"Itu~ rahasia." Jawabnya sambil mencubit pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Hya~ hepaskan hanganmu hyuu~" Sungmin mencoba melepaskan cubitan Kyuhyun. Dan Ia menurut. Dilepasnya pipi Sungmin meskipun tidak rela.

Giliran Sungmin memegangi pipinya sendiri. Membuatnya wajah aegyonya semakin aegyo. Hey. Itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin gemas. Kkkk

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu.." Kata Sungmin sambil tetap memegangi pipinya.

"Saranghae.." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Blush. Sungmin merasa pipinya panas.

"Kyu.."

"Hm?"

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu.." Sungmin mendorong Kyu lalu pergi ke dapur. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat sikap Sungmin itu.

"Kyu.." Sungmin memanggil dari dapur.

"Ne?" Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin.

"Ceritakan padaku.."

"Ceritakan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Tentang dirimu. Aku. Aku benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa tentangmu.."

"Kau ingin tau tentangku?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum sangaaaat manis.

.

.

.

"Hah.. Membosankan." Seseorang menggumam sendiri sambil duduk hanya ditemani secangkir teh. "Kemana orang-orang sebenarnya..?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Kali ini orang itu beranjak dan berjalan. Berjalan. Berjalan. Entah pergi kemana. Rasa bosan membuatnya ingin jalan-jalan. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sesuatu yang sangat sangat amat mengejutkan. Ia mengerjapkan kelopak matanya berulang-ulang, memastikan bahwa apa yang dia lihat adalah nyata.

"Tidak mungkin~" Ia kembali bergumam. "Siwon-ssi?"

.

.

.

-Sungmin POV-

"Itu menyedihkan."

"Ne, Eonni. Tapi aku masih belum mengerti, kenapa Kyu bilang kalau Hyung-nya mencintaiku. Aku bahkan tidak tau siapa Hyung-nya? Aku bahkan tidak tau namanya.."

"Memang siapa namanya?" Tanya Teuki-eonni.

"Aku bilang tidak tau.."

"Kau bertanya pada Kyuhyun?"

"Ah! Aku lupa. Ehehhe " jawabku. *gubrag*

"hh.. kau itu. Tapi, kukira Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Hyung-nya. "

"hm.. sangat sangat Eonni. Tapi tetap saja aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Mungkin kau lupa kalau kau pernah bertemu Hyung-nya di masa lalu."

"Lupa? Coba ku ingat-ingat. Sebelum aku pindah dari Korea , memang aku sempat menyukai seseorang. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali, " aku berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurku. Sedangkan Teuki-eonni duduk santai di kursi riasku.

"Saat aku masih kecil ada seorang anak laki-laki yang selalu mengangguku. Aku selalu menangis karenanya. Tapi aku selalu ingat setelahnya selalu ada yang memberiku permen saat aku menangis. Anak laki-laki lain yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan anak laki-laki yang menggangguku itu." Lanjutku.

"Sangat mirip?" Tanya Teuki-eonni.

"Hm.. Sangat sangat mirip. Tapi setelah berapa lama, anak yang menggangguku itu tidak pernah muncul. Hanya anak baik itu saja, dia selalu memberiku permen meski aku sedang tidak menangis. Lalu, aku ingat saat aku akan pergi meninggalkan Korea, aku berniat berpamitan dengan anak baik itu dengan memberinya rangkaian bunga mawar yang aku buat dengan omma, sebagai hadiah perpisahan."

"Hey. Bukankah kau bilang Kyuhyun dan Hyung-nya selalu membeli bunga mawar?" Teuki-eonni mencondongkan badannya ke arahku.

"Hm." Aku mengangguk. "Donghae-ssi yang bilang itu padaku."

"Lalu apa kau memberikan bunga pada anak baik itu?"

"Hm.. aku tidak begitu ingat. Ani. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat sudah memberikannya atau tidak.."

"Astaga~" Teuki-eonni menepuk keningnya.

"Wae?" Tanyaku heran.

"Mungkin saja anak baik itu adalah Hyung-nya Kyuhyun. Dia jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama melihatmu. Lalu dia sedih karena kau akan pergi. Tapi karena kau memberinya hadiah perpisahan bunga mawar, maka ia terus membeli bunga mawar agar selalu mengingatkannya tentangmu, Sungmin-ah" Teuki-eonni berargumen. Cukup masuk akal memang. Tapi sangat dramatis, seperti banyak yang diceritakan dalam cerita-cerita romantis.

"Lalu, apa kau ingat siapa nama anak baik itu?" Tanya Teuki-eonni kemudian.

"Ah! Namanya.. Namanya.. Ssi.. Sii.. Siapa ya? Aku juga lupa.." jawabku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala yang memang gatal. *pasti belom mandi deh*

Teuki-eonni hanya (-_-") mendengarnya.

-Sungmin POV end-

.

.

.

Ting Nong… Ting Nong…

Bel di rumah besar itu berbunyi. Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu. Ia sangat kaget melihat siapa yang datang. "Tu-Tuan.." pelayan itu menunduk hormat. Sang Tuan pun masuk. Si pelayan serta merta membawakan semua tas-tas koper yang dibawa Sang Tuan.

"Kemana mereka?" Tanya Sang Tuan pada pelayannya.

"Nyonya sedang pergi menjenguk adiknya. Tuan besar sedang pergi dinas ke ke luar negeri selama setahun ini." Jelas si pelayan.

"Begitukah? Hm… Lalu bagaimana kabar adikku?" Tanya Sang Tuan kemudian.

"Tuan Muda Kyuhyun, ia sibuk dengan sekolahnya. Apa Tuan ingin saya menyiapkan sesuatu untuk makan malam ?" Tanya si pelayan,

"Ah tidak usah. Aku akan makan malam di luar. Kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Sang Tuan tersenyum pada pelayannya. Tak lama pelayan itu sudah menghilang.

"Akhirnya aku pulang~" Teriaknya riang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan, hm?" Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berkeliling ruangan yang ia rasa sudah banyak mengalami renovasi. Ia naik ke kamar atas. Ia masuk ke sebuah kamar yang jelas itu bukan kamarnya karena dipintu kamar itu tertulis 'Kyuhyun's Room. Danger!'. Ia terkikik melihat tulisan itu masih ada disana.

"Astaga.. Tetap berantakan. Dia tak pernah berubah." Sang Tuan menyusuri rak buku di kamar itu. Rak yang isinya lebih banyak diisi koleksi CD game daripada buku.

Ia terus berjalan melihat photo namja yang tersenyum dengan seorang namja lain merangkul bahunya. Itu photo kelulusan. Ia terus menyusuri tiap photo yang terpajang rapi disana. Ia ambil satu photo yang tersimpan paling dekat dengan tempat tidur yang ada di kamar itu. Photo namja dan yeoja manis berambut sebahu yang tersenyum. Yeoja itu terlihat sangaat manis.

"Wah~ dia mencuri start. Dasar curang." Sang Tuan bergumam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" Seseorang yang rupanya pemilik kamar bertanya dengan nada sinis.

Sang Tuan menoleh dan memberi senyuman terhangatnya.

"Hai. Kyuhyun. Lama tak bertemu? Apa kau merindukanku? " Tanya Sang Tuan.

"Aku TANYA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIKAMARKU? KIBUM-SSI?"

"Ssstt.. Jangan teriiak. Aku tidak tuli, bodoh. Dan panggil aku Hyung!" namja bernama Kibum itu keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"AISHH.. kenapa dia ada disini.." Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Malam itu sungmin pergi ke supermarket.

"Ini. Ini juga, ah, ini juga.." Sungmin memasukkan makanan kedalam keranjang belanjaannya. Terlihat keranjangnya mulai penuh dan dia mulai kewalahan membawanya. Ckck.

Sungmin sedang belanja persediaan pangan. Teuki-eonni benar-benar sibuk sehingga terpaksa Sungmin yang pergi belanja. Tapi bagaimana pun uang belanja seutuhnya dari Teuki-eonni. Kekeke~.

"Apa lagi yaa?" Sungmin bergumam sendiri. Dia hendak mengambil biscuit coklat ketika secara tidak sengaja tangannya memegang tangan lain yang mengambil biscuit itu lebih dulu. Sungmin kaget dan menarik tangannya kembali.

"Ahh. Mianhae." Sungmin menunduk pada orang itu. Namun orang itu berlalu begitu saja melewati Sungmin membawa biscuit yang tadi akan Sungmin ambil.

"Eh." Sungmin menoleh kebelakang. Matanya melebar. Kaget.

Setelah orang itu berjalan agak jauh, Sungmin menyadari sesuatu yang sangat dikenalnya. Sesuatu yang selalu diingatnya. Wangi bunga. Wangi sekali. Wangi yang menenangkan. Tidak menyengat tapi sangat sulit dilupakan.

"Namja dengan parfum aneh.. " gumamnya ketus. Ia lantas berjalan kembali menelusuri rak berisi makannan lainnya sebelum akhirnya ia pergi ke kasir.

Namja dengan wangi bunga itu terus mengikuti Sungmin dengan pandangannya. Menyeringai saat Sungmin keluar, lalu menuju kasir untuk membayar biscuit yang tadi diambilnya.

Siapa sih? Reader nanya. Siapa yah? Kkkk. *author bikin kesel*

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

HOLLA~ author kembali membawa perdamaian~ *dadahdadah ala miss yunifers*. Setelah author membuat reader terkesal-kesal(?) di part sebelumnya. Kini author membawa lanjutan cerita yang -pastinya- bikin reader semakin terkeuheul-keuheul (baca:terkesal-kesal).

Dari part awal sampe yang kemaren, author gagal ini ternyata melakukan kebodohan tak termaafkan *tutup muka pake kresek*. Tapi terimakasih sama yang udah review dan memberitau author payah ini tentang kepayahannya *reader angguk-angguk*. Sekali lagi terima kasih *bow*.

Siapkah anda sodara-sodara?

WUSH~ *author menghilang dari peredaran* *ck. abaikan*

.

.

**Something Weird About Flower**

**Part #8**

-Sungmin POV-

'LAGII ?' aku terak. Antara frustasi, bingung, kesal, bimbang dan segala keturunannya.

'SEBENARNYA INI APAAA HAAAHH!' aku kembali teriak, tapi percuma, tidak ada yang merespon. Kenapa? Ya karena aku hanya sendirian disini. Kenapa? Karena aku berada ditempat tak terjamah siapapun. Dimana? Di mimpi itu lagi. Jangan Tanya mimpi yang mana *itu loh yang di part#3* *author kasih bocoran*.

Aku merasa aneh. Semakin kesini, mimpi ini semakin sering muncul. Bahkan sekarang hampir setiap hari, tidak, memang setiap hari. Awalnya aku menganggapnya biasa. Yahh, mimpi Cuma bunga tidur kan? Tapi ini sudah diluar kewajaran mimpi-mimpi pada umumnya. Terlalu sering. Terlalu nyata.

'HEEEEIIIII~! INI MENYEBALKAAAAAN!' teriakku lagi. Tentunya teriak dalam mimpiku. Di dunia nyata mungkin aku sedang mengigau sekarang. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Tidak aka nada yang terganggu karenanya, Teuki-eonni selalu tidur dengan penutup mata dan telinga. Ia tidak akan tau aku meracau dalam mimpiku, terlebih kamar kami yang memang terpisah di sudut yang berlawanan.

Jika sebelumnya aku bermimpi seperti ini lalu aku melihat sosok namja yang menyembunyikan mawar putih dibalik punggungnya, kali ini tidak. Tidak ada seorang pun disini. Aku sedikit merindukan namja itu. Astaga! Aku bahkan termakan imajinasiku sendiri. Ya, aku menganggap namja itu sebagai imajinasiku, imajinasi tentang calon suamiku kelak. Hehe.

Waktu aku kecil aku selalu mendengarkan cerita tentang pangeran berkuda putih yang mencari cintanya hingga berkeliling dunia ditemani kuda putihnya yang setia. *cerita macam apa itu?* *abaikan dan maklumi author yang miskin ide ini, key? Kita lanjut…*

Aku membayangkan pangeran itu berbadan tegap, gagah dan berkharisma. Mata hitamnya selalu menatap tajam tapi hangat. Rambutnya hitam dan rapi dan semakin keren saat rambutnya menari karena tertiup angin. Tak lupa senyumnya yang menawan, juga … aku membayangkan jika pangeran itu punya lesung pipi.. Arrkkh! Membayangkannya saja aku senyum-senyum sendiri. Untung ini dalam mimpi jadi tidak akan ada yang lihat. Kkkk~

Meski aku sadar aku sedang dalam mimpi, tak lantas aku bisa bangun begitu saja, meskipun aku ingin bangun karena kebosanan saat ini, tapi aku tak bisa. Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar tidak bisa bangun setelah ini? Hah! Aku kembali berimajinasi, kali ini imajinasi yang membuatku ngeri.

'hhhaaahhhhh~' aku menghembuskan napas panjang. Aku mulai berjalan, berjalan, berjalan… tidak ada efeknya, seperti berjalan di tempat, semuanya putih. Ckck. Aku merasa sedang jalan santai dalam mimpiku sendiri. Sampai akhirnya…

JDUKK!

'AH! Sakit~' aku mengelus-elus keningku yang barusan menabrak sesuatu. Tapi setelah kuperhatikan tidak ada apa-apa didepanku. Aneh. Ku amati dan tetap tidak menemukan apapun. Ku ulurkan tanganku kedepan dengan pelahan.

TEP. TOK. TOK.

Kaca. Aku mengetuknya. Dan itu memang kaca. Benar itu kaca! Ya ampun, kenapa ada kaca di mimpiku. Kutelusuri kaca itu kearah kananku, mencari ujungnya. Lama aku berjalan sambil tetap menempelkan tangan kiriku pada kaca itu dan menyapunya, tapi aku belum melihat tanda-tanda ujung kaca itu. Aku terus melangkah sambil melirik keatas, kedepan, kebawah, aku benar-benar penasaran, dimana ujungnya?

JDUKK!

Untuk kedua kalinya aku kembali terbentur kaca itu. Apa ini ujungnya? Kenapa ujungnya kaca juga? Jadi aku ada di sudut ruang putih yang dikelilingi kaca, begitu? Otakku menyimpulkan demikian. Aku menghadap kaca yang baru kutabrak(?). oke. Di depanku kaca, di sebelah kiriku juga kaca. Di sebelah kanan kurasa tidak ada apa-apa, aku masih bisa bergerak bebas kearah itu.

Baru sesaat aku memperhatikan kearah kananku, saat aku berbalik kearah sebaliknya, aku sangat kaget mendapati sesosok manusia yang lebih tinggi dariku memakai pakaian serba hitam, sangat mencolok ditengah ruang putih itu. Kukira dia namja dilihat dari postur tubuhnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutup topi dan tudung(?) jaketnya. Ya dia mengenakan jaket. Aneh.

'Astaga! ' teriakku saat itu spontan.

'S-siapa kau?' Tanyaku padanya, ragu, apa dia akan menjawab.

Dia menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya, memperlihatkan sedikit deretan giginya yang rapi. Ia tersenyum? Tidak, itu lebih terlihat seperti menyeringai. Menyeramkan. Tapi sekaligus menawan.

HEY! Aku kenal senyuman, eh bukan, seringaian itu. Itu seringaiannya Kyuhyun! Apa itu kyuhyun? Tapi kalau itu kyuhyun pasti aku langsung mengenalinya.

'Kyuhyun?' tanyaku pada namja itu lagi setelah tak mendapat jawaban apapun atas pertanyaanku sebelumnya.

'Cih! Apa hanya dia yang ada dipikiranmu?' jawab namja itu, dengan pertanyaan yang membuatku terkaget. Bukan kaget pada pertanyaannya, tapi kaget karena dia bicara! Ya, dia benar-benar bicara padaku! Astaga, apa ini juga bagian dari imajinasiku yang semakin ngelantur?

Namja itu mendekat dan seketika mendorong bahuku. Ku kira aku akan jatuh mengingat tidak ada apa-apa dibelakangku. Tapi ternyata ada. Ada kaca! Dan sebelumnya aku yakin tidak ada kaca disana. Aku kira aku mulai buta arah disini.

Namja itu menundukkan wajahnya untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggiku. Dan meski dalam jarak sedekat itu, aku tetap tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Hanya seringaiannya saja. Dia terus mendekatkan wajahnya. Menghilangkan jarak diantara kami. Aku menutup mata…

Tiba-tiba aku merasa melayang. Hey! seperti inikah sensasi berciuman dalam mimpi? Tidak! Namja tadi tidak menciumku! Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Perlahan ku buka mata. Aku .. aku .. aku jatuh! Benar-benar jatuh! Jatuh dari ketinggian. Terlihat olehku namja misterius itu menyeringai semakin lebar dan menyeramkan dari sebelumnya. Dia mendorongku jatuh..

BRUKK!

"Ahh! Pinggangku~" aku merintih kesakitan. Aku mencoba duduk dan menyadari keadaanku dan tempat tidurku yang kacau berantakan. Ya. Aku terjatuh dari tempat tidurku sendiri.

-Sungmin POV end-

.

.

"Sungmin-ah.. kau sudah bangun?" Teuki-eonni bicara dari balik pintu kamar Sungmin.

"Nee~. Aku sudah bangun.." jawab Sungmin malas.

'Aneh. Ini aneh. Tadi itu. Namja itu. Kukira dia akan menciumku. Hff!' batin Sungmin sedikit kecewa karena mimpinya sendiri *author juga kecewa sebenernya. ckck*

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama, Sungmin sudah siap pergi ke sekolah.

"Eonni? Apa kau tidak pergi kerja?" Tanya Sungmin heran melihat Teuki-eonni masih belum bersiap sampai jam segini.

"Ah. Tidak. Aku ijin hari ini. Aku merasa tidak sehat~" jawab Teuki-eonni sambil memijat-mijat bahu kanan dengan tangan kirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau harus ke rumah sakit? Aku akan menemanimu.." Sungmin terlihat khawatir. Dia menghampiri Teuki-eonni dan meraba keningnya. Untungnya Teuki-eonni tidak demam.

"Ani.. Gwaenchana.. aku hanya butuh tidur extra hari ini. Jangan khawatir. Sudah pergi sekolah sana.." ujar Teuki-eonni mengusir Sungmin *plak*.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum lalu berbalik meninggalkan Teuki-eonni. Sebenarnya dia khawatir. Bagaimana pun Sungmin sangat menyayangi eonni-nya itu.. *author jugaaaa~ peluk-peluk Teuki-eonni* *ditendang ke jurang sama Teuki-eonni*.

.

.

-skiptime-

"Haaahhhhh~" dua suara terdengar bersamaan. Suara satu berasal dari seorang yeoja bernama Hyukie. Suara satunya lagi berasal dari seorang namja bernama Donghae.

"Kenapa kau meniruku ?" lagi-lagi mereka bicara bersamaan. Melirik satu sama lain dengan pandangan kesal.

"Aku tidak menirumu !" ketiga kalinya mereka bicara bersamaan. Kali ini mereka langsung buang muka. Memandang kearah berlawanan. Menghindari kontak mata satu sama lain. Hey! mereka malu. Kkkk.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Hyukie mengalihkan kekakuan.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir-" jawabnya belum sampai titik tapi sudah dipotong.

"Aku tau kau sedang berpikir dan aku Tanya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, bodoh!" Hyukie memulai percekcokan.

"Aku belum selesai bicara! Makanya dengarkan dulu, bodoh!" jawab Donghae kesal. Ia lalu meneruskan kalimatnya yang belum selesai itu. "Aku hanya sedang berpikir kalau aku harus memeriksakan mataku ke dokter mata secepatnya.."

"Eh? Wae yo? Apa matamu sakit?" Hyukie memandangi mata Donghae yang sedang memandang cangkir teh dihadapannya.

"Bukaan. Mataku tidak sakit.. kecuali kalau aku terlalu lama melihatmu.." jawabnya asal.

PLETAKK!

"AH! SAKIT!" Donghae mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja dihadiahi pukulan Hyukie dengan cangkir tehnya yang sudah kosong.

"Apa yang kau katakana barusan, hah?" Hyukie berapi-api. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mennyingsingkan(?) lengan bajunya.

"Ah. Ani.. Ani.. mianhae.. mianhae.. aku hanya bercanda.. jangan esmosi begitu.." Donghae sadar ia dalam bahaya, ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan mendorong bahu Hyukie agar Hyukie duduk kembali.

"Hah.. Kau hanya merusak suasana saja.." Hyukie melipat lengannya di atas meja dan merapatkan dagunya diatasnya. *ahh.. penjabaran macam apa ini, semoga reader dapat menangkap maksudnya.. lanjut..*

"Jadi.. apa alasanmu ingin memeriksakan matamu itu, hah?" Tanya Hyukie yang memang penasaran tanpa merubah posisi pewe-nya kali ini.

"Aku merasa melihat sesuatu yang salah.." jawab Donghae.

"Sesuatu yang salah? HAAA~ kau suka melihat 'itu' Hae? Aku tak menyangka.." Hyukie menjauhkan sedikit badannya dari Donghae tanpa merubah posisinya dengan nada bicara kaget dan curiga yang dibuat-buat.

"Aish.. bukan sesuatu seperti itu, bodoh! Kau kira kau sepertimu ." Donghae menunjuk kening Hyukie dan mendorongnya sedikit. Hyukie hanya bertampang polos yang juga dibuat-buat. "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat seseorang yang mirip Siwon-ssi.." lanjut Donghae membuat Hyukie langsung duduk tegak, kali ini ekspresi kagetnya tidak dibuaat-buat.

"Jj-jinja? Jjinja yo? Dimana kau melihatnya? Tap-tapi itu tidak mungkin kan.. Siwon-hyung-" Hyukie membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung, dia tau Donghae tau kelanjutan kalimatnya itu.

"Aku juga tau. Tapi aku yakin itu Siwon-ssi. Tapi itu kan tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin .." Donghae terlihat bingung luar biasa.

"Dimana kau melihatnya?" Tanya Hyukie kemudian.

"Di persimpangan jalan didepan sana.." Donghae menunjuk kearah yang ia maksud. "Aku melihatnya berdiri di depan sebuah mobil. Terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang. Tadinya aku berpikir untuk menghampirinya. Tapi kuurungkan niatku. Lalu aku kembali lagi ke toko. Ku kira tak lama kemudian dia juga pergi karena aku mendengar suara mobil itu menyala dan menjauh." Jelas Donghae.

"Apa kau memberitau Kyuhyun soal ini?" Tanya Hyukie serius.

"Apa kau gila? Kyuhyun akan mengira aku gila kalau aku mengatakannya. Kau itu bodoh atau apa.." jawab Donghae sukses membuat Hyukie bernafsu(?) memukulnya lagi. Tapi Hyukie kali ini bersabar.

"Hm.. kau benar.." Hyukie mengangguk sambil mengusap dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Aku benar soal apa? Soal kau yang gila atau kau yang bodoh?" tanyanya yang disambut tatapan membunuh Hyukie. Donghae sangat senang membuat Hyukie kesal. Membuat Hyukie terlihat menggemaskan menurutnya. Loh?

.

.

Ditempat lain. Diwaktu lain. Di fanfict lain. *eh eh eh*.

Di rumah Kyuhyun.

"Omma. Apa appa masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya?" Tanya seorang anak pada ommanya saat sedang makan malam.

"Hm.." sang omma mengangguk pelan. "Dia masih dan selalu sibuk.. Hahh~ omma tidak habis pikir apa saja yang dikerjakannya selama ini.." sang omma kini geleng-geleng kepala.

"Padahal aku sudah bilang kalau aku sudah kembali. Apa appa tidak merindukanku?" anak itu terdengar kecewa.

"Omoo! Tidak begitu chagi~.. dia merindukanmu dan dia senang kau mau kembali pulang ke sini.." omma mencoba menghibur kesedihan anaknya itu.

Sementara makhluk lain(?) di meja makan itu hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Ya! Kenapa kau diam begitu. Yang bersedih disini aku, kenapa malah kau yang mengeluarkan aura negative?" ucap anak tadi pada adiknya yang duduk tepat didepannya.

"Aku sudah selesai makan.." jawabnya tak nyambung dengan pertanyaan sang kakak. Lalu beranjak meninggalkan meja makan.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Kenapa sudah selesai? Kau makan sedikit, apa kau sakit, hm?" Tanya sang omma yang tak digubris karena yang ditanya sudah menghilang dari peredaran(?).

"Biarkan saja omma. Mungkin dia sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya. Makanya dia jadi sedikit sensi.." kata sang kakak.

"Omo! Benarkah? Kyuhyun bertengkar dengan Sungmin ? ah.. andwae andwae mereka tidak boleh bertengkar.. ah astaga apa yang dilakukan bocah itu sampai mereka bertengkar? Astaga , ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Pantas saja Sungmin jarang main kemari…" sang omma terlihat panic. Yaa sang omma usah kepincut sama ke-aegyo-an-nya Sungmin. Dan sudah menganggapnya sebagai putrinya sendiri. Ia tidak rela kalau Sungmin menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Sang omma pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Mungkin ia akan menyusun strategi supaya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak bertengkar. Padahal ia sendiri tidak tau apakah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bertengkar sungguhan atau tidak. Yah, biasa omma-omma, riweuh adalah yang . *duplakk* *dibanting omma Kyuhyun..* *author diam seribu bahasa karenanya..*

Di kamar Kyuhyun..

"Hahh~. Orang itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Bisa-bisanya bersikap manis didepan omma.. cih" Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur. *kyu~ tidak baik tiduran habis makan* *author perhatian ^^*

CKLEKK

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun dibuka dari luar. Terlihat seorang menyembulkan(?) kepalanya. Meminta ijin si empunya kamar agar dia boleh masuk. Kyuhyun yang melihat hanya memutar mata kesal.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyanya ketus.

"Aku hanya ingin beramah tamah denganmu? Apa itu salah? Kenapa kau bersikap dingin seperti ini padaku? Apa kau takut aku akan mengambil semua yang kau cintai dari hidupmu, hm?"

"AISH KAU MENYEBALKAN!" Kyuhyun yang terpancing emosi bangkit hendak menghampiri orang yang dia sebut menyebalkan. Namun, si orang menyebalkan(?) sudah terlebih dulu menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum licik. Ia menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Jadi apa yang akan ku lakukan pertama kali, hm?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Ah~ tentu saja aku akan memulainya dari Sungmin. Ya. Dia pasti sudah menungguku lama sekali." Orang menyebalkan itu mengambil selembar photo dari laci di dalam kamarnya. Ditatapnya seorang gadis kecil dengan gigi kelinci tersenyum. Disampingnya seorang yang mirip sekali dengannya, tapi bukan dia. Dia sendiri berdiri agak jauh dibelakang sang gadis dan memandangi gadis kecil itu dengan pandangan tak terjelaskan.

Ya. Itu photo lamanya waktu dia masih kecil bersama saudara kembarnya dan tentu saja gadis manis yang merupakan cinta pertamanya.

"Kibum… Sungmin… cocok. Siwon… Sungmin… emm, ya oke lah.. Kyuhyun… Sungmin? Sama sekali tidak cocok." Namja itu bergumam sendiri. Namja yang bernama Kibum itu menyimpan kembali photo lamanya di tempat semula lalu beranjak ke tempat tidur. Merebahkan diri lalu tak lama memasuki alam mimpi.

"Semoga kita bertemu malam ini, Sungmin-ah…" ucapnya tepat sebelum jatuh tertidur sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Astaga~ ini ff semakin lieur.. rieut euy.. *author stress*

Baiklah. Bagaimana sejauh ini? *reader: biasa aja* *senyum author luntur seketika* *ah lupakan..*

Boleh yang baca kasih review dong. Entah kenapa review itu menambah semangat author untuk bikin cerita semakin panjang. Kkkk *ditabok*

Oke lah .. sampai jumpa di part selanjutnya.. *dadah dadah ala mis yuniverse*


	9. Chapter 9

Annyeong~ :3 … senang melihatku lagi ? *reader: geleng-geleng*

Oke. Oke. Aku pergi aja kalo gitu. *reader angkat pedang samurai golok ma linggis (?)*

Baiklah baiklah, author menyerah. Kali ini author akan mengungkap berbagai misteri *kan genrenya misteri ya, yyu~* yang terdapat dalam ff ini. Author yakin sebenernya readers semua udah pada berspekulasi masing-masing dan mungkin beberapa dari readers punya pemikiran sama kaya author. Tapi ya.. author Cuma pengen menjabarkan maksud dan tujuan serta isi konkret ff butut ini *eeaaa~*

Ini part khusus flashback. Menceritakan bagian-bagian tak terceritakan(?) dari part #2 sampai part #8. Semoga di part selanjutnya ff ini akan berakhir dengan bahagia untuk KyuMin. Aminn.

.

.

Jeng jeeeng~~

.

**Something Weird About Flower**

**Part #9**

-Flashback begin-

_Tuuutt.. tuuut…_

"_Yeoboseoyoo..?" jawab seseorang diseberang sana._

"_ah.. ini aku, Kyuhyun. Bisakah kita bertemu"_

"…"

"_ya, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan." Jawabku._

"…"

"_Ne. kamsahamnida.. aku berhutang padamu."_

"_Miann. Aku harus pergi kesuatu tempat, kapan-kapan kau harus undang aku minum teh lagi ya, Donghae.." kata Hyukie sambil berjalan menjauhi Donghae._

'_Hyukie.. pergi kearah yang sama dengan Kyuhyun..' batin Donghae._

Kyuhyun meletakkan karangan bunga pemberian Donghae di depan sebuah batu. Batu besar yang menjadi tanda kehilangan seseorang untuk selama-lamanya. Ia menatap nanar kearah batu itu.

"Apa kau melihatnya.. Siwon-hyung?" bisiknya memulai monolog.

"Aku sudah mencaritau semuanya. Ia benar-benar kembali. Itu benar-benar Lee Sungmin, hyung!" lanjutnya antara terkikik senang tapi menahan kepedihan yang mendalam.

"Tidak apa kan kalau aku yang menjaganya? Aku berjanji menjaganya untukmu. " Kyuhyun berjongkok dengan lutut kirinya sebagai tumpuan di tanah. Ia mengusap batu itu.

"Tapi aku bingung harus bagaimana memulainya. Maksudku, aku akan dianggap aneh kalau tiba-tiba bilang padanya kalau aku akan menjaganya. Bahkan kami belum berkenalan secara resmi." Kyuhyun menertawai diri sendiri. *iiiih~* *duprakkkk. Author digulingkan*

"Kulihat Hyukie cukup dekat dengan Sungmin. Setelah ini aku akan menemui Hyukie dan meminta bantuannya. Hyung, masih ingat bocah ribut bernama Hyukie itu kan? Ya. Dia gadis ribut yang dulu sangat dekat dengan Donghae. Ah! Dan ini bunga darinya. Aku harap kau suka, hyung. Mawar putih. Kesukaanmu. Indah sekali. Sama seperti Sungmin.." lanjutnya. Tak lama ia beranjak pergi.

Setelah Kyuhyun tak terlihat. Seseorang mendekat. Sama seperti Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Ia juga menatap nanar batu dihadapannya.

"Ya! Lama tak bertemu." Ia juga bermonolog.

"Cih. Bocah itu memberimu mawar putih?" diambilnya karangan bunga yang Kyuhyun simpan lalu meletakkannya lagi dengan asal.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan memberimu bunga." Ia meletakkan setangkai mawar di depan batu itu. Setangkai mawar hitam. Hanya setangkai.

"Tapi sayangnya itu bunga kesukaanku. Haha." Ia tertawa hambar.

"Apa bocah itu bilang sesuatu tentang Sungmin? Hahh.. mestinya aku sudah merebut Sungmin saat dia belum kembali ke Korea. Aku terlalu santai.." Ia menengadah ke langit. Memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaket yang ia pakai.

"Dulu .." Ia kembali menatap batu dihadapannya. "Kau yang menghalangiku dengan Sungmin. Tapi aku rela karena kau bagian dari hidupku. Tapi aku tidak akan tinggal diam dengan bocah itu.." ujarnya terdengar kesal. Ia berbalik mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku jaket dan memakai tudung(?) jaketnya lantas berjalan menjauh dari makam itu. Ya. Makam itu. Makam Siwon. Makam kakak laki-laki Kyuhyun yang juga merupakan saudara kembarnya.

*ehem. Bingung? Oke. Jadi author memutuskan bahwa Siwon dan Kibum adalah saudara kembar. (padahal di part#2 disebut Kibum itu temannya Siwon. Sungguh author tidak konsisten *gwahaha~*). Disini Kibum-nya Cuma nama. Maksudnya, namja yang barusan pergi itu namanya Kibum, tapi wajahnya adalah wajah Siwon. Maksa ya? Biarin ddeh ya~ kagok (baca: tanggung)*

.

.

Kibum. Cho Kibum. Ia memutuskan mengikuti kyuhyun setelah mengunjungi saudara kembarnya. *Loh ? mestinya Kyuhyun udah jauh dong dari situ | author: Emang. Tapi Kibum punya cara sendiri biar gampang nemuin keberadaan Kyuhyun | caranya? | author: Cuma Kibum, Tuhan dan author yang boleh tau. Oke? | … *

Terlihat Kyuhyun sedang mengobrol bersama seorang yeoja sambil minum kopi si sebuah kedai kopi *halahh*. Kibum duduk di meja dekat Kyuhyun dan yeoja itu. Ia duduk membelakangi Kyuhyun. Ia mencoba mencuri dengar percakapan dua manusia dibelakangnya.

"Jadi .. apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau tanyakan?" yeoja itu bertanya tu de poin.

"Aku lihat kau dekat dengan seseorang bernama Lee Sungmin.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Astaga~. Kau mengajakku kemari hanya untuk menanyakan itu? Aku kan pernah bilang padamu. Apa kau sebegitunya ingin kukenalkan pada Sungmin?" yeoja itu menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Justru sebaliknya. Aku ingin mendekatinya sendiri. Dan aku minta bantuanmu untuk tidak menceritakan apa-apa tentangku. Bersikaplah kita tidak terlalu dekat. Tapi kumohon jangan tersinggung. Aku punya alasan sendiri. Tapi aku tidak akan memberitaukannya padamu.." jelas Kyuhyun panjang.

"Heee? " yeoja itu menaikkan alisnya, bingung. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menanyakan apa-apa padamu. Dan aku tidak akan berkata apa-apa tentangmu pada Sungmin. Mengingat ini pertama kalinya kau meminta bantuanku secara terhomat.. Hm hm.." yeoja itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Hhhh.." Kyuhyun mendengus dan memutar matanya, kesal. "Kau itu menyebalkan. Kau dan Donghae memang cocok. Kenapa kalian tidak kembali bersama saja, Hyukie?" Kyuhyun bicara sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Menaruh beberapa lembar uang di mejanya lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hyukie yang terdiam karena pertanyaan dan ppernyataan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Apa-apaan dia ? Hhh.. dia bahkan lebih menyebalkan dariku.." Hyukie menggerutu pada cangkir kopi dihadapannya. Ia tidak menyadari kini seseorang sudah menduduki kursi dihadapannya. Ia menatap namja itu sepersekian detik. Sepersekian detik ia terdiam. Berpikir. Mencoba menerjemahkan apa yang dilihat matanya sendiri.

"Annyeong." Namja itu menyapa sambil tersenyum. "Kau masih ingat aku? " tanyanya pada Hyukie yang kini mengeluarkan ekspresi shock. Matanya melebar. Ia mendekap mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Mencoba menahan untuk tidak berteriak.

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu. Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi sayang, aku bukan hantunya Siwon. Aku Kibum. Kembaran Siwon.." namja itu menginterupsi Hyukie. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Hyukie, mengajaknya berjabat tangan.

"Eh? Kembar?" Hyukie menurunkan tangannya. Ekspresinya berubah dari shock menjadi bingung. Ia menjabat tangan kibum dengan ragu. Ia benar-benar berpikir namja di hadapannya adalah hantunya Siwon.

"Kau tidak ingat padaku? Yaa memang aku Cuma tinggal sebentar bersama Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Karena beberapa alasan aku berpisah dengan mereka dan tinggal dengan pamanku di luar negeri.." jelasnya sambil senyum mengenang masa lalu. "Dulu kau sangat cengeng.." lanjutnya.

"aaAAAH~ kau bocah jahil itu? Astaga. Aku hampir lupa kalau Siwon-oppa punya saudara kembar. Sudah lama sekali ya ? " Hyukie mulai memahami situasi.

"Ahaha.. Sudah kuduga kau akan mengingatnya." Kibum tertawa.

"Dan sangat kebetulan kita bertemu disini. Kau sedikit terlambat. Kyuhyun baru saja pergi. Dia pasti akan senang melihatmu. Kibum-ssi."

"Benarkah? Kukira juga seperti itu. Ahaha." Kibum kembali tertawa mendengar kalimat ironinya sendiri. "Tapi aku kembali bukan untuk bocah itu atau yang lain." Lanjutnya, ia mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengambil selembar photo yang ia dapat secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan si empunya. "Aku kembali untuk dia. Aku tau kau mengenalnya." Kibum menyerahkan photo itu pada Hyukie.

"Eh.. Bukannya ini Sungmin.." Hyukie heran kenapa Kibum punya photo Sungmin. 'Apa mereka saling kenal?' batin Hyukie.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk memberikan ini pada Sungmin." Ia mengeluarkan setangkai bunga dari dalam jaketnya. Setangkai bunga mawar yang tipis yang diawetkan yang biasa dipakai untuk hiasan buku. Jangan Tanya itu mawar apa. Pastinya itu mawar hitam.

"Eh ? apa itu? Kenapa hitam? Kau tidak memberi Sungmin mawar merah? Dan kenapa bunga kering seperti itu.." Hyukie memandangi bunga dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin kau menyimpan ini dalam tas milik Sungmin tanpa sepengetahuannya." Jawab Kibum, sebenarnya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hyukie yang manapun.

"Kenapa ? kenapa kau tidak memberikannya sendiri.. kenap-" omongan Hyukie terputus ketika mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari bunga kering itu ke mata Kibum. Mata itu menatapnya. Mengancam.

GLEKK.

Hyukie merasa badannya membatu. Ia merasa tatapan itu membunuhnya seketika. Bukan karena terpesona Karena ketampanan kembaran Siwon itu. Tapi benar-benar terbunuh oleh aura yang menyeruak dari lawan bicaranya.

"Kau tidak perlu tau apa yang akan dan ingin ku lakukan. Lakukan saja apa yang ku katakan. Kecuali kau memilih mati membatu seperti itu." Kibum kemudian memutus kontak mata dengan Hyukie. Membuat yeoja didepannya itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya *plakk*. Ralat. Membuat yeoja dihadapannya itu menghembuskan napas lega.

"Dan jangan beritau siapapun kalau aku menemuimu. Arra?" Kibum bangkit meninggalkan Hyukie yang kembali schok.

'Aneh. Apa itu tadi..' batin Hyukie semakin bingung.

.

.

.

"_Hm.. apa kau suka bunga Sungmin-ah?" Tanya Hyukie membuat Sungmin kaget dan bingung._

"_Ehm. Aku suka bunga. Wae?" jawab Sungmin._

"_ayo kita ke tempat yang banyak bunga.. Kajja! " Hyukie menarik tangan Sungmin dan mempercepat jalan mereka._

-Hyukie POV-

Setelah Kibum pergi aku seperti orang mati *kaya pernah ngerasaain mati aja. ckck*. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Ada yang salah dengan kembaran Siwon itu. Untungnya aku tidak benar-benar mati membatu.

Kutatap mawar kering yang ditinggalkan Kibum. Bunganya cukup kecil. Kuambil dan ku masukkan kedalam tasku. Entah apa yang membuatku menyimpan bunga itu lalu mengambil ponselku lalu mengirim pesan singkat pada Sungmin.

_To Sungmin:_

_Sungmin-ah, apa kau sedang dirumah? Aku bosan. Ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan. Kau belum berkeliling daerah sini kan? Yayaya … ^^_

Tak lama aku mendapat balasan Sungmin yang mau ikut jalan-jalan denganku.

.

.

Aku sudah menunggu Sungmin cukup lama. Aku mulai kesal. Bukan karena menunggu Sungmin. Tapi Karena aku tau Kibum mengikutiku. Mungkin ingin memastika aku melakukan apa yang dia katakan.

Lalu sungmin datang. Kulihat dia membawa tas cukup besar untuk di bawa jalan-jalan. Tapi ya itu bagus kan. Akan jadi mudah untukku menyisipkan bunga aneh Kibum didalamnya..

"_Hm.. apa kau suka bunga Sungmin-ah?" Tanya Hyukie membuat Sungmin kaget dan bingung._

"_Ehm. Aku suka bunga. Wae?" jawab Sungmin._

"_ayo kita ke tempat yang banyak bunga.. Kajja! " Hyukie menarik tangan Sungmin dan mempercepat jalan mereka._

Tanpa Sungmin sadari aku memasukkan sesuatu dalam tasnya.

.

.

Esoknya aku melihat Sungmin melamun. Entah mengapa aku merasa bersalah padanya. Padahal aku tidak melakukakan tindakan criminal apapun.

"_Sungmin-ah. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ?" _

"_hem? Ah. Anio.. aku hanya sedang melamun." Jawabnya. Lalu kembali diam._

"_Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanyaku penasaran._

"_Hyukie-ah.." panggilnya. Aku sudah siap memperhatikan. "Aku bermimpi aneh semalam. _

"_Apa yang kau mimpikan?" tanyaku lagi._

"_aku bermimpi seorang namja menghampiriku dan memberikan bunga mawar putih kepadaku. Aku merasa seperti mengenal namja itu meski aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Tapi aku tidak tau siapa dia.." jelas Sungmin._

"_Hm.. mungkin dia itu cinta sejatimu." Celetukku._

Aku mencoba berpositif thinking. Mungkin itu Cuma kebetulan. Tidak mungkin ada sangkut pautnya dengan bunga dari Kibum, lagi pula Sungmin bilang mawar putih yang ada dimimpinya, jelas bukan bunga dari Kibum. Astaga! Apa Kibum seorang penyihir ? ya ampun.. Aku mulai gila.

Dan besok-besoknya aku selalu tau kalau Kibum selalu mengikuti Sungmin. Bahkan saat aku mengajak Sungmin ke tempat Donghae. Donghae cerita kalau bunganya dibeli seseorang tanpa serah terima uang secara resmi. Dan aku yakin orang itu adalah Kibum.

*readers: ohh~ bukan kyuhyun? Kirain Kyuhyun. ckck* *author mengumbar senyum-senyum kelicikan*

Aku mendengar cerita Donghae tentang ia yang melihat seseorang yang mirip Siwon-ssi di daerah nya, yang juga daerah rumahku dan tentu saja rumah Sungmin. Aku tau itu pasti Kibum. Tapi apa Donghae tidak ingat soal kembarannya Kibum? Ah. Dia belum sempat bertemu Kibum Karena keburu pindah. Donghae hanya mengenal Siwon dan Kyuhyun saja waktu itu.

Aku khawatir kalau Donghae menceritakan apa yang ia lihat pada Kyuhyun. Mengingat Kibum melarangku memberitau siapapun tentang 'kemunculan'nya yang tiba-tiba.

-Hyukie POV end-

Singkatnya.. yang selama ini mengikuti Sungmin itu bukan Kyuhyun. Tapi Kibum. Kecuali saat Kyuhyun menabrak Sungmin dalam perjalannya pulang dari tempat Donghae, Kyuhyun secara alami menabrak(?) Sungmin. Tanpa instruksi ataupun scenario dari siapapun. Namun, justru karena kejadian itu membuat Kyuhyun mendapat ilham tentang bagaimana dia mendekati Sungmin secara natural. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama ketika Kyuhyun mendengar pembicaraan Hyukie, Sungmin dan Henry tentang sepupu Henry yang ingin dikenalkan dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengawasi pertemuan Sungmin dan sepupu Henry itu. Ia sedikit lega melihat Sungmin yang mendapat kesan negative karena Zhoumi, sepupu Henry itu, datang terlambat. Tapi setelah Henry pergi, kelihatannya Sungmin mulai terlihat nyaman dengan lawan bicaranya itu. Itu membuat Kyuhyun tanpa berpikir panjang merubah niatnya.

Ia menghubungi Hyukie untuk datang ke caffe tempat Sungmin berada. Setelah berapa lama memperhatikan Sungmin, Kyuhyun akhirnya melakukan sesuatu yang ia pun tak menduganya sama sekali.

"_Maaf. Bisa kau meninggalkan Sungmin sekarang juga?" _

"_Siapa kau? Kenapa tiba-tiba memintaku meninggalkan Sungmin ?" Tanya Zhoumi mulai emosi._

"_Aku? Aku kekasih Sungmin. Cho Kyuhyun" _

Dan ia juga mencium Sungmin saat itu. Kyuhyun memang sudah tidak bisa menahan diri. Sampai akhirnya ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sungmin bingung.

"_Saranghae, Sungmin-ah. Jangan berikan hatimu pada siapapun kecuali padaku dan hyung."_

Karena sudah terlanjur. Maka Kyuhyun pun mempertanggungjawabkan perkataannya yang menyebut bahwa dia adalah kekasih Sungmin. Ia mengajaknya berkencan dan menemui omma-nya. Awalnya Kyuhyun merasa khawatir Sungmin akan menghindarinya. Tapi, ternyata tidak. Kyuhyun senang *author senang ^^*.

Saat kejadian perjodohan-yang-gagal antara Sungmin dan zhoumi, dan saat Kyuhyun mulai dekat dengan Sungmin, Kibum tidak mengetahuinya karena ia harus kembali ke rumah pamannya di luar negeri itu. Pamannya sakit dan akhirnya meninggal sehingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya, kembali bersama omma-nya, juga Kyuhyun tentunya.

.

.

-Donghae POV-

Aku sedang bosan lalu tanpa sadar aku berjalan menjauh dari toko bunga milikku. Sampai aku sadar aku sudah cukup jauh ketika tiba-tiba kau melihat seseorang mirip sekali dengan Siwon. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Atau aku melihat hantunya? Yang benar saja.

Aku menceritakan apa yang kulihat pada Hyukie. Kami dulu akrab satu sama lain dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun ketika kakak adik itu datang membeli bunga sedangkan aku dan Hyukie memang teman sejak kecil. Kami bermain bersama. Waktu itu toko bunga ini masih diurus appa-ku.

Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan tanggapan Hyukie. Dia malah bertanya apa aku menceritakan soal aku melihat 'hantu Siwon' pada Kyuhyun? Tentu saja tidak. aku tidak enak pada Kyuhyun. Tapi mengingat beberapa waktu lalu Kyuhyun akan pergi mengunjungi makam Siwon. Aku tergugah untuk memberinya hadiah kecil. Bunga kesukaan Siwon, bunga yang selalu di beli Siwon jika berkunjung ke tokoku. Dia bilang ia suka bunga itu karena orang yang dia suka memberikannya bunga itu. Hahh. Cinta memang rumit. Aku tau itu.

-Donghae POV end-

.

.

.

-Sungmin POV-

Hyukie dan Kyuhyun sama-sama mengajakku keluar akhir pekan ini. Hmm.. aku bimbang memilih ikut siapa? Pacarku atau sahabatku ya? Aku sudah cerita pada Kyuhyun soal ini. Dia bilang tidak apa-apa kalau aku memang ingin pergi dengan Hyukie *Hey.. Kyu pengertian yah sekarang, kkkk*.

Maka aku pun mengabari Hyukie bahwa aku bisa menemaninya akhir pekan ini. Aku masih belum jelas akan dibawa kemana nantinya. Tapi aku percaya pada Hyukie. Lagi pula dia bilang akan bertemu orang yang special. Mungkin kekasihnya? Atau orang special lainnya? Akhirnya aku akan tau sisi Hyukie yang tersmebunyi dariku.

Tapi jika memang akan menemui kekasihnya, kenapa harus mengajakku? Pikirku saat itu. Tapi yah.. sudahlah. Toh aku jadi penasaran siapa yang ingin ditemui Hyukie akhir pekan ini.

-Sungmin POV end-

.

.

.

-Kyuhyun POV-

Aku melihatnya masuk kekamarku sembarangan. Dasar menyebalkan. Tidak tau privasi. Bahkan kudapati dia sedang memandangi photoku bersama Sungmin. Aku tau dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Aku tidak boleh lengah.

Dia. Kembaran siwon-hyung, tapi dia tidak mirip sama sekali dengan Siwon-hyung. Seperti refleski dalam cermin. Serupa tapi tak sama –sifatnya maksudku-. Tapi aku tau pasti dulu Siwon-hyung sangat sayang padanya. Itu menyebalkan. Siwon-hyung kadang melupakanku dan malah asyik bermain dengannya.

Tapi aku senang saat dia memilih pindah menemani pamanku. Jauuh di negeri antah berantah *plak*. Aku bisa bermain dengan Siwon-hyung sepuasnya. Tidak ada pengganggu.

Aku ingat dulu Siwon-hyung selalu menceritakan tentang gadis yang dia sukai. Kembarannya suka mengganggunya. Tapi Siwon-hyungku itu orang baik. Dia selalu memarahi Kibum jika Kibum menjahili gadis itu. Aku tidak begitu mengenal gadis itu dan belum sekalipun bertemu dengannya. Tapi karena Siwon-hyung selalu menceritakan tentang gadis itu, rasanya aku pun ikut mengenalnya. Dan mungkin aku juga menyukai gadis yang disukai Siwon-hyungku, bahkan sebelum aku bertemu dengannya.

Terakhir, Siwon-hyung pulang sambil menangis sambil membawa karangan bunga, mawar putih. Ia bilang kalau gadis yang disukainya mungkin akan pergi sebelum ia menyatakan perasaaannya. Dan bunga yang dibawanya itu adalah kenang-kenangan dari si gadis, yang belakangan ku ketahui bernama Lee Sungmin.

-Kyuhyun POV end-

.

.

.

-Flashback END-

.

.

.

Back to present time

Akhir pekan.

Sungmin tengah bersiap pergi dengan Hyukie. Teuki-eonni sudah mulai sehat dan -tetep- memanfaatkan akhir pekannya dengan hibernasi dirumah.

"Eonni.. aku pergi ya~" Sungmin pamitan.

"Ne.. jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh Sungmin-ah!" Teuki-eonni berpesan.

'Dia kira aku mau kemana. Hhh' batin Sungmin.

.

.

"Jadi Hyukie, sebenarnya siapa yang akan kau temui? Kenapa harus mengajakku segala? Apa ini semacam perjodohan lagi? Tapi aku sudah punya Kyuhyun…" Sungmin nyerocos ketika sampai di tempat tujuan. Sebuah caffe yang baru pertama kali itu ia datangi.

Hyukie hanya menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Batinnya bimbang, apakah ia berbuat sesuatu yang benar atau justru kebalikannya.

"Ah ! itu dia datang. Disini !" Hyukie melambaikan tangan pada seseorang yang baru masuk caffe itu.

"Ah .. Maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu.." orang itu duduk lalu melepaskan topi yang dipakainya.

'Eh . rasanya aku pernah melihat orang ini' batin Sungmin saat orang yang dimaksud duduk dihadapannya dan Hyukie.

"Anyeong. Cho Kibum imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu.." Sapa orang bernama Kibum itu. Ya. Itu Kibum,

"Anyeong. Lee Sungmin imnida" Balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum. tidak berpikiran aneh-aneh. "Jadi apa ini namjacingu-mu Hyukie-ah?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba melirik Hyukie.

"EH? Ani. Dia bukan namjachingu-ku.. D-dia.. dia-" Hyukie bingung mau jawab apa.

"Aku namjachingu-mu, Minnie-ah" Kibum tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Eh?" Hyukie.

"EEH?" Sungmin.

Bersamaan berkaget ria. Meski jelas Sungmin yang lebih kaget dengan perkataan Kibum barusan.

'Apa lagi iniii… Kyuhyun yang lain?' batin Sungmin.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hwahhh~ dipikir gimanapun. Ini ff masih belum jelas. Masih susah kalo mau dibikin tamat. Tapi apa daya, author udah kehabisan daya, ditambah lagi gangguan listrik disini. Ckck. Ga penting banget ya..

Yah sud. Boleh ya di review lagi. Beri author payah ini daya tambahan dengan review kalian.. :3

See you next part *dadah2 ala mis yuniverse*

WUSSSH~ *menghilang* *wah! Mejik!*


End file.
